Ultima: Cloud's Never Ending Story
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Challenge Response: Because of events beyond his control, Cloud has lived far to long and has watched many go on without him save one. Stepping away from humanity he is once again brought back in as his world is faced with the menace that is Sin
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

James D Fawkes happens to be one of my favorites and perusing through his profile to see if he had updated any, he had a challenge.

I won't go into it right now because to long to explain and quite frankly the story is more important then the details. But anyway I do hope you all like it.

**_Prologue_**

To be in a crowd, and yet feel so alone, was something that not many could honestly say or even do. In fact, most would say it is impossible.

But, for a blonde spiky haired man, it was exactly how he felt. He felt...alone. Once, and what was literally ages ago, he had friends, and someone to love. But then, thanks to a forgotten company, he found he could not join them.

Nor would he ever be able to.

The very planet itself would not let him go.

His name was Cloud Strife, and he has been alive for 1500 years, give a decade or two. He honestly lost count around 200 or so, simply because, he wandered away from much of what was civilized by humanity.

He couldn't grow attached to anyone. Not like them...not like her. Tifa...

Someone who earned his love after the loss of Aerith so long ago, he thought he could be at peace. He had the kids, his friends, and someone who loved him and whom he came to love in return. These were the people, who helped him through his issues with SOLDIER and, of course, Sephiroth.

He could not have survived without them.

But, when he realized one day, that looking in the mirror, he could see Tifa with gray hairs and wrinkles starting to appear on her features, while he remained unchanged, he knew. He knew he had to one last time go see Rufus Shinra. To find out what was happening.

Vincent, he would have preferred to talk to concerning this, but his friend had long since disappeared. It was assumed that the man had returned to sleep once again. His vendetta for the moment done, he simply wanted to rest.

No one could honestly blame him.

That was a year before he noticed what others were beginning to. It took Shinra and the Turks six more months afterwards to find out what was happening to him.

It was the experiments. The experiments done to him that had infused Mako into his body. Affected by the life stream of the planet itself, whenever a part of him died, it was simply renewed. His own body would never grow old, never get sick.

Essentially, he was forever healthy and forever young, for death would not come for him. It could not; the planet itself would not let it. When Shinra had told him the bad news personally, it took several months to replace that which he had destroyed in their company labs in an uncharacteristic fit of temper.

People were surprised at his reaction. But none could really blame him. He would remain forever as he was. And he would watch those he knew, loved, and cared for pass on.

Still lost in memories, Cloud paid no attention to the ringing bells of the celebrations going on around him. He did not see the Ronso holding on tightly to a little girl in tears as, despite the celebrations, she mourns the death of her father.

And history moves on, the young man does not feel the planet's sorrow or the eyes of old friends from long ago upon him. One of which is the figure of a glowing boy, who has taken pity on this man.

**__**

"Perhaps, once we are free to truly rest, you and the other shall be as well."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Final Fantasy VII or X

Please read the note from Chapter 1. I really believe Ignorance is so NOT bliss

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Heading towards Kilika_**

Tidus was puzzled. Scratch that, he wasn't puzzled. He was down right confused at everything going on. Just last week, he was back home in Zanarkand getting ready for a Blitzball game that was to decide the semi-finals in the league.

Then that thing attacked and he was here. Well, not here in Besaid to be technical. But he was here in Spira, and it was 1000 years later. Well after the destruction of Zanarkand in this machina war that was supposed to have happened. And it was completely and utterly frustrating, because this could not be happening. When he last looked there were clearly no signs of a war at all. So this had to be a dream, right? Or better yet...a nightmare.

He is going to wake up and find himself in bed, preferably not alone, and take comfort this was all just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less....

Still though, it felt all too real to him. So what the hell was going on? Why was he here? And why is Zanarkand gone? He can't help it. He has to do it. He has to let out a scream of frustration.

"GAH!"

"You all right ya?" A reddish orange haired man asked in concern at the sudden scream of aggravation. The blonde staring at his new found friend sheepishly waved him off.

"I'm fine Wakka. Just frustrated you know?"

"I know that feeling." The older guy said with a thoughtful look. "But all will be better in Luca, you'll see. I'm positive that there's going to be someone who knows you. And then your memory will come back in no time. You'll see ya."

A smile gracing his features, Tidus nods his head at Wakka's simple beliefs. Although desperately wanting to believe in what the other man says, he can't help but find himself hesitant to do so. Because if all that Rikku has told him is true from his time on her ship…

There would be no one there.

Thinking about Rikku as the ship sailed along the ocea**n,** Tidus sincerely hoped she was all right. The blonde girl and her crewmates saved him from the fiend who attacked him back in that place. And not only that, despite being a prisoner, they took care of him.

"You seem pre-occupied?"

Startled at the sound of a quiet and feminine voice, Tidus turns to find Yuna standing behind him with a tilt to her head. Wondering where her large and furry bodyguard is, he sees Kimahri not to far away and watching them like a hawk.

"Sure it's all right to be talking with me?"

Giving a little smile, Yuna looks up at him with her unusual eyes. One blue and one green, s**e**t within pale skin. Soft lips and brown hair hair that framed her face, she was a beautiful young woman whom had recently become a summoner.

"It is all right. You do not mean to do anything wrong right?"

"Right." A shame faced look, a**s** his almost costly interference from just the other day crosses his mind. He looks out over the water as she tilts her head towards him with curiosity.

"Could you tell me about Zanarkand?"

Startled by her question, Tidus looks at her in surprise. Then relaxing a bit as she seemed to be honestly interested in what he had to say. He can't help but smile softly in her direction as homesickness overwhelms him. "Wakka told you about that huh? He doesn't believe me."

The young woman smiled shyly as she stepped away from him. "Well, I believe you."

"You do?" Hearing this from her, Tidus was admittedly startled by her words.

Nodding her head, she continues to speak. "I hear that in Zanarkand. There is a giant stadium that is always lit up, even at night. That the games are amazing and that there is never an empty seat!" She smiles warmly as she closes her eyes with pure remembrance. The way she speaks as her arms move, it is almost as if she was one of the many fans there.

"Yeah... who told you? I mean it is like that back home." The blond stated mournfully. His heart filled with homesickness as he wonders what is going on back there. Or should he say...back then.

"A man named Jecht. He was my father's guardian."

Anger rising now in memory, Tidus turns around and grasps onto the ropes of the ship deck. Just the mere mention of his name, he can't help but be angry. The conversation continuing on, to be honest the blonde youth can not help but remember the painful memories he had struggled hard to forget.

Even when Yuna was hopeful, that perhaps they might find Jecht himself in Luca. Tidus hoped not. He...he did not have many happy memories of his father. If anything from his childhood, Tidus hoped never to see Jecht again.

Still all was pushed to the side as the ship began to lurch to the side rather roughly. Crashing back down on the water, Tidus knew the feel of what was happening all around him as he recognized the lurching of the bow from side to side.

"SIN!"

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Mi'hen Highroad**_

_**Same time**_

Cloud feels the winds of change in the air around him. On his way to Luca to pick up items he needs for his home, senses he has not felt since his days from SOLDIER began to stir once more. Grasping onto the hilt of his sword out of an almost forgotten habit, he looks around in confusion.

**__**

"Hello."

Turning around, he finds a small boy dressed in purple staring at him from underneath his hood. A smile crossing the young features, Cloud can not help but sense a familiarity about this boy.

**__**

"You can sense it can't you?"

Gripping onto his sword even tighter, Cloud remains silent. As of lately he has felt a significant change in the very air of the earth around him. With the life stream flowing through his body, the changes to the planet itself over the last 1500 years has made him sensitive to sudden shifts in its power.

"What is it?"

**__**

"It is Sin."

Sin. To live as long as he had, he was bound to hear of this latest threat to the world he calls home. A creature that rises every 10-50 years or so, it destroyed many lives. The first time it had come, he had hoped beyond hope, that this thing could kill him.

Could finally send him some place where he would be with Tifa, Yuffie, everyone he loved and cherished with all his heart.

But as before, the planet did not let him go. He could feel and sense their spirits waiting for him. Reaching out to welcome him home, but the lifestream always pulls him just out of their reach.

Over and over he tried when Sin first appeared, but never was he allowed to cross that final threshold. It was truly only with Sin, that he came close to seeing them again. To seeing their smiles and laughter from his memories, and not their age stricken bodies.

He had even tried being a guardian to the first High Summoner, Yunalesca, and her husband. The couple had tried their hardest to help him. Help him become mortal and to once more be able to eventually rest as they researched ways to defeat Sin.

But after they faced Sin itself, the only ones to rest were them despite how hard they tried to allow him his. They died fighting it, and everyone celebrated, but once again he was alone.

But then it returned only 30 years later, and the process started all over again.

Yunalesca and Zaon died for nothing. They died believing that Sin was defeated only for Spira to feel it come over and over again. So many people died and Cloud felt each and every one.

As connected as he was to the lifestream, he above all was thankful for the summoners in one regard at least. Despite wasting their lives on a hopeless dream, when one would manage to find him, they gave him a measure of peace and contentment.

They calmed his soul with their sendings....

So he lived on as he always did. He withdrew from society even more so as not to become attached to someone, only to envy them in their death. Coming out to keep himself somewhat up to date with the changes every ten years or so was the only luxury he gave himself.

Therefore seeing the figure before him stating that what he sensed was Sin? He could not help but ask. "What makes this one different?"

_**"This one still has hope."**_ The boy stated simply._** "Will you help?"**_

Turning away for a moment as he hears the sounds of Chocobos coming towards him, he steps to the side to avoid being run over as he observes a red headed woman wearing a uniform of a Chocobo Knight going by followed by a dark haired one.

Seemingly in a hurry at this moment, when he turned around to answer the question, the child was gone. Leaving the question lingering in his mind, will he help?

The question becomes moot though, as that feeling vanishes from his senses as if it was never there.

"How can I help? When even if I kill it, it will always come back?"

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Aboard the S.S. Liki**_

_**After the fight with Sin**_

"I will defeat Sin." Yuna whispered softly. Her hands threading through the blonde youth's hair as he lies unconscious on her lap. "I must defeat Sin."

The ship was in poor shape from the battle she and her companions had conducted to keep not only themselves, but all those on board alive. Thanking Yevon that no one had died, the agony of what they knew they would find and prayed that they didn't was rising. The crew was doing their jobs as if it was the only thing they had, as their destination was to be where the vile being was going. And all efforts to stop it, or even change its course, had failed

"No...No...please Yevon. Please...spare them. Spare my wife, my children. Spare them, don't let Sin take them away from me." A sailor chanted over and over. Others of the crew doing similar things, Yuna and her companions remained silent.

Each one offering a prayer like theirs in their hearts, in hopes that when they arrive, they see a happy bustling small town. That these men and women will find their loved ones safe and happy, not hurt. That the town would be full of laughter as Yuna so desperately wants.

And they hope, each and every one, that when they do get there, they find that kind of town and not one filled with mourning and the scent of death...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

And do please read the note from Chapter 1. Ignorance is so NOT bliss

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kilika Island**_

_** Three days later**_

Yuna sat softly in her room at the Kilika inn, as she took the time to go through the many thank you gifts she received from family members of those who died. When Sin had attacked them on the boat, all had prayed that it would turn from this beautiful island. All had hoped and prayed that no one else would be hurt.

But it did not turn. It did not leave the people alone.

Kilika drowned in the waves of sheer water with Sin's approach. The destruction it left behind in its wake had taken many lives. As the first summoner on the scene, Yuna had volunteered to do the sending. No matter how much her heart ached as their own summoner was apparently already on her way to the temple when the attack happened.

"Hey! Yuna!"

A smile crossing her features despite her pain, Yuna looked at her newest friend. While Wakka and the others worked to help rebuild as much as they could while the boat was repaired, she had found herself drifting a little bit more towards the blonde youth.

"Hello."

Plopping down on the ground beside her, Tidus grinned happily. "So... Lulu tells me we are going to go to the temple shortly right?"

"Mmm yes. I must continue on my journey. We have done all that we could here."

"All right. Can't wait! Brings us even closer to Zanarkand!"

Her heart hurting for a moment from his words, the brunette shakes her head as she remembers that more then likely he does not know. She does not want him to know either, at least not until the time comes. When she had asked Lulu and Wakka to not tell him, the two of them were in shock.

**_Flashback_**

"Lulu....Wakka, please do not tell him of what will happen when my journey is over." Yuna asked so softly, that both of them had been hard pressed to hear. Both wearing surprised looks on their features, Wakka is about to protest when Lulu shakes her head.

"Yuna, it is wrong to keep it from him. If he and you get too attached..."

"I won't." She whispers softly. "Or at least I don't think I will Lulu. It's just well...."

Trying to find the words but failing to do so, Yuna just looks at her adoptive big sister with a quiet plea. The dark haired woman was looking at her with a curious and motherly eye as she can see her baby sister's pain and sorrow. It takes a moment before the black mage realizes and understands as she wraps an arm around Yuna's shoulders, holding her tight.

_**Flashback ends**_

Yuna was glad that Lulu had understood without her having to say it. Tidus, without knowing it, helped prevent Yuna from turning back and forgetting what must be done. There are times, even now, she wishes she could. But then looking at him and what is left at the moment of Kilika.

Her heart could not bear it. So much was gone, so many lives taken, that it hurt. Needing to distract herself from the mourning thoughts that even now still linger, she looks to her newfound friend curiously.

"Can you tell me another story about Zanarkand?"

"Sure, let me think....okay got it. Let me tell you about that time, that one of my friends and I crashed a party."

"Didn't you tell me about that one already?" Yuna asked with an impish giggle. Tidus looking affronted for a moment, he then chuckled as he looked at her sheepishly.

"I probably did. I can think of another one."

"No, tell me the story anyway, I like your stories."

Grinning, Tidus starts chatting as Yuna listened with the occasional little giggle as the blonde stands up to demonstrate various things. Both though were unaware of the eyes upon them. Eyes filled with concern and worry. Eyes that belong to a black mage and a blitzball player turned guardians.

"Lulu, shouldn't we stop them ya?"

The black haired woman looked to the man beside her and shook her head. "I warned her Wakka and she said she knew. That she would try and not get too attached to him."

"And what if he got too attached to her?" The red headed man replied sadly as he could see the friendly looks between the two of them. Although it was simply looks between friends at the moment, it could change. He should know, the man sighed thoughtfully as he spared a glance at his companion for the moment.

Although she was his brother's girlfriend for a long time, he, Chappu and Lulu had been friends for years. Friends for so long that it was bound that for two of them it could be something more. And Wakka....had hoped it was him.

He grew envious of Chappu in that last year before his brother's death. He tried not to show it. In fact he became who he was because of it. He threw himself into blitzball and even tried to be a guardian before a couple of times, only to get as far as the Calm Lands before the summoner themselves would call it quits.

But he could never forget her and Chappu together.

It was one of the reasons why that last time before he saw his brother, he had been almost ready to fight his blood when he had refused to take the sword. Despite his own jealousies, Wakka loved his brother and to see him refuse had hurt. And all the bottled up emotions he had concerning Lulu were coming to the surface mixed far too well with the anger he felt.

Chappu had left and without doing the things his brother had told him to do. And he felt guilty. Because he sincerely believes if they had not fought over the sword Tidus was using. That perhaps maybe, he would still be alive.

And Lulu would be happy.

"Hey Wakka!" Startled out of his morose thoughts, Wakka looked up to find Tidus staring up at him. Lulu sighing as Tidus was still clueless about many things, she could not help but smile as Yuna approaches as well. Both were trying not to laugh as Wakka was looking quite sheepish as he had not been doing his duty.

Kimahri whom had simply been standing there observing all four of them looked at them with something akin to pity.

Despite not being human, the Ronso was by no means unobservant, as he had proven by watching both sets of couples to a degree. He could see among those four the hidden looks passing between them when they started chatting amicably. He said nothing though, as it was not his place to partake of their lives unless he was asked.

Instead he would simply be there, when they needed him. For at times like that, Kimahri Ronso knew one thing. That is when the biggest mistakes are made is when they are trying to sort out what they know and what they feel.

Nodding his head, as Wakka and Lulu come forward to speak with him, he listens to their words. His eye watching the other two as once again it seems the newcomer tells Yuna a story. He can not help but appreciate the human's ability to make the once little girl he helped to raise smile.

It is what she wanted for this last trip she would make. A journey filled with smiles and laughter and he would do all that he could to make it so.

Now as both Wakka and Lulu make a statement towards him about hitting the temple tomorrow, he nods his head simply in acceptance. Then leaning back to continue keeping an eye on his charge, he mentally begins to prepare for the oncoming battles and test in the temple. Somehow he has an instinctual feeling that his newest charge, albeit one he doesn't quite like at the moment, will be coming along for the ride.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Just outside of Luca**_

When Cloud had arrived in Luca the day before, he listened and was somewhat confused as he heard the news of Sin attacking Kilika. As far back as he could remember, when Sin usually attacked, he left nothing alive. That is what it had done years ago, and every time it has arisen.

Nothing was safe from the beings attacks, save him.

Not that he wished to be like he was.

Going to the local bar/inn to hear the news, the fact that a blitzball tournament was coming up had merited his staying a little longer then what he had originally planned. It is not often that something like that is happening when he comes. So he will stay if only to have a happy memory once more to remember.

"Cloud, my dear friend, is that you?"

A confused look crossing his features for a moment, the blonde turns to find another blonde man beside him, one of the few whom he had allowed to get close. Because simply put, the man would not let him be alone. Cloud, on one of his trips out for some humanity to remind him that he was human, had come across Rin who was in trouble as too many fiends had cornered him.

Doing what he does best, without using materia, Cloud had fought them off with ease. Never having lost his abilities or his strength, he had saved the man's life and Rin had insisted on someday being able to return the favor.

In the beginning though, as he got to know the blonde swordsman who had been on his way to Macalania at the time, he realized that Cloud did not need to be saved physically.

But emotionally, the man was almost too quiet and, by the look in his eyes, very much alone....

Rin therefore had become his friend that day. One that even though Cloud did not want to get attached to, he could not help but do so. Rin would seek him out sometimes in his journeys and bring him things and news of what was happening in Spira.

And despite his own desires, Cloud needed it. Needed that companionship more and more, that feeling of belonging again...

So for the first time in almost 850 years, the former SOLDIER accepted that hand in friendship. In fact because of the years he has lived, Cloud had eventually stockpiled enough money, that the blonde had been happy to fund Rin's chain of inns and shops all across Spira. And he has not regretted it since.

The man had used it well and was helping fund his people to come together and make a home all their own.

The ex-SOLDIER knew of the Al-Bhed and what they had been trying to do over the years to save the summoners from sacrificing their lives needlessly. In fact he agreed with their sentiments, but rather then help them, he didn't.

He knew it would come to naught. Rin was one of the few who had a rough idea on his abilities and in the beginning had wondered why Cloud did not fight Sin as many did. Cloud sat and told him his story.

One that was a part of myth and legend to the man, and yet Rin could tell he was telling the truth. It was in his eyes, everything that he spoke, he spoke with an air having actually been there.

Since then, Rin had never left him alone for longer then a year. In fact he had stated simply this...

To be alive for that long and with no friends is indeed a very lonely life.

Cloud did not argue with those words. Nor did he try to, for indeed they were true. He dared not make close friends, despite his desires. His heart couldn't take the loss of them as he lost all else.

Even now when he comes out he searches for his one missing friend.

Vincent as far as he knew and as far as his instinct could tell he was still alive. He was still asleep somewhere and after the incident with the Deepground and his loss of his Lucrecia, the man had simply disappeared.

He went back to sleep in what could be one of many an underground lab belonging to the long dead scientists of Shinra.

And knowing Shinra that was not counting the ones even they didn't know about. Hojo was one of theirs and half the shit that man had done he had done for others in separate laboratories all together.

So all he could do is wait and hope that his friend wakes up on his own.

In the meantime, turning to Rin, he looks to his friend and asks about the tournament and the teams. Considering the last time he had watched a game was years ago, he figured he should brush up on any new rules or changes....

And life went on, but unaware to both blondes one man entered the inn and checked in. Quiet and unassuming unless spoken to, there were some who might have recognized him from a long time ago.

But then drinking and far into the celebrations for the upcoming tournament, they did not care. So he was allowed to relax and to wait.

"Jecht, Braska...I promise your deaths will not be for nothing." He whispered softly.

Wearing his red coat and holding a sword almost as big as the one strapped to the back of one of the two men, Auron, had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 3**

**Luca**

**The next day**

Cloud gave a small hint of a smile as Rin and he worked out a game involving spheres. It seems the entrepreneur was going to attempt to branch out into the entertainment business, and well it was kind of backfiring on him still in the initial stages. Needing another person to play with to help him find any drawbacks to this game, Cloud had found himself volunteering to help him out.

So sitting there that morning, he could found in the pleasant quietness as Rin, looks thoughtful over the latest maneuver that the blonde man had done. Cloud stiffens though as a voice speaks. One that seems different and tingles at his senses...

"Interesting sword."

Gripping the hilt now out of habit that he has long since thought he had forgotten, Cloud turns to find a grey haired man looking at him from behind dark glasses. Wearing a red coat, and holding some sort of jug on his side. Cloud took note of the sword of equal size upon his back.

This man was the first he has seen to wield one of equal size to the Buster in a long time. "Yours to...."

Rin having finally looked up as he noticed his partner was not playing, the Al Bhed's eyes widened as he recognized the figure in the coat.

"It is good to see you up and walking Sir Auron."

"And you as well Rin, how is business going?"

"Good... It has been a long time has it not, since I found you at the mountain. I did not think one who had such a wound as yours would make it. I am glad."

This time Cloud is curious, Rin had told him of the man he had found at Mount Gagazet as he had been there scouting for a store in the area of the Calm Lands. The man had been mortally wounded or so Rin had thought.

Overnight after Rin had dragged him to a series of tents to be looked after. The man or Auron as he now knows as his name had vanished. This had saddened the blonde as he was worried over the man because of injuries that he had endured apparently while on the mountain.

It was only as news of Sin's defeat that time, when the blonde had put it together that Auron was a guardian. And that his disappearance was something of a mystery for many years.

"I had some place I had to be, it was to keep a promise to an old friend."

"Promises..."

Murmuring the word, Cloud does not see the studied expression of Auron. The latter looking to Rin, the Al bhed businessman had already moved to the side to allow him to join their table in the inn.

"You have a story to tell do you not?"

Surprised by the offer to speak, Cloud finds himself staring at the man in the red coat. A quiet silence between them passes as something is shared.

"And you as well. The name is Cloud...Cloud Strife and you are?"

"Auron..."

The names exchanged, Rin as he is leaving as he gathers the game in hand. Enough notes written down, he has one of his employees bring the two men drinks as he beckons one over. Knowing what it is to come, stories will be told and perhaps a new friendship will be born. If not that, may it be a camaraderie based purely on the understanding of one warrior to another.

Not many can say that save for those in Yevon and even then. The way Cloud fights as he has seen on those rare occasions it will be hard to find one who can equal or even surpass. What lives in the world today is nothing compared to what he lived through then.

Those monks will never fully truly reach the level that his friend is at simply for that reason.

Only one even now stands the potential to truly understand as he thinks about it and that is Auron. As a guardian to High Summoner Braska, it was reputed that the now former Warrior Monk was a swordsman of great skill. Even now as he looks at the two men speaking to one another briefly, the way the sit and the way their weapons were strapped to their bodies are quite similar.

"Sir...do you think that they will do something."

Shaking his head Rin reassured his employee as he simply comments. "No, neither one is the type unless duly provoked Naoli. And even then, knowing these two men, it would take a lot more to provoke them."

That said, Rin went on and left the inn. Business after all waits for no one. Not even an Al Bhed in days such as this. With Sin being active again, people were wary and possibly even hesitant to move.

For those that did, his inns and shops also served as way stations for those afraid and need time before they move on to the next town. He was actually becoming one of the few Al Bhed that the Yevonites liked because of this.

He charged only mild prices for rooms, and all his shops had uniform bargains that were mostly equal if not better to the ones here in Luca.

This made people happy over all as it eased a little bit of the worrying as they traveled. With Sin to attack at any time it feels like and anywhere, they want to be safe. And the Al Bhed business owner made an effort to give them that sense of feeling.

It was because of men like Rin, that little moments of peace were offered in Spira.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later**

Auron was quiet as Cloud told him his story, already he can tell certain parts were left out and for which the guardian can not blame him for. To lose ones that were closest to you and not able to see them was something even he would not desire.

"Your story is a long one."

"Yes..."

"There is no end though is there."

Reluctantly, Cloud nods his head. "No...It never does. That is my story...and it continues on."

Accepting the pain in his voice to be true to what he spoke. Auron was quiet and thoughtful. Standing up, he placed money on the table and then a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the blonde in front of him. "Come...allow me to tell you mine."

"What is it about?"

"About three of the most unlikely of friends..." Auron chuckled softly and with mixed emotions. "And the promise that two had the remaining one make."

"Which was?"

"To protect their children."

Curious, Cloud admits that he desires to hear it. Nodding his head, the blonde pays for his share of the drinks and the two leave side by side. To those who watch them go, the people sense a kinship form between the two men.

The one in red has an almost paternal attitude toward the one in black. Both were forbidding in their stance and choice of weapons, as it told that they were indeed powerful and yet weary of that which rides upon their shoulders.

Life...and the means to protect it... Or take it away...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Kilika**

Yuna stepped into the cloister with a gentle flair. She was admittedly still annoyed that Dona had been rude concerning her friends, whom were her guardians as well. To have so many was a blessing and not a testament to her being weak.

Although she does admit she is not as strong as she would like to be. Yet what she lacks there, she knows she can trust in others to provide. Kneeling down the young woman begins to pray.

It is not long before the image of a man emerges from within a spark of flame. Dressed in shades of red and orange, he had black hair and vivid green eyes that stared with a burning intensity.

"**Summoner...are you willing to brave the very fires of my soul if I was to lend you my power?"**

"Yes" Yuna answered quietly. Her voice soft and kind, it held a spirit of determination within its gentle tones.

"**Then answer this, why do you do so?" **

"Why do I do so?"

**"Why would you choose to become a summoner? Yuna, daughter of Braska, knowing what is to come should you go all the way to Zanarkand. Why do you seek to do so?"**

"To protect life...even...even if it came at the cost of my own." She stated with determination and yet shakily with fear. "I admit I am afraid. I admit I am not strong. But I believe I can do it. I believe I will beat Sin. If it takes everything I have...I will defeat him!"

"**Those are brave words young Summoner. And as you have faith in those around you, I will as well. You and your friends have a journey ahead of you Yuna, daughter of Braska. Accept that which is offered to you is the only advice I am allowed to give."**

Nodding her head in acceptance, the Fayth bows to her and flies toward her body with purpose. Its fire as it enters burning her with its heat, she buckles a little bit in pain as it settles down to soothing warm heat. The process long and tiring as she fights the urge to scream for those who wait outside...

Able to get up then, she stumbles out of the door leading from the Chamber. Unaware of the boy in purple robes watching alongside the faintly glowing figure of the man whom was there but moments before.

"**She is stronger then what she thinks."**

"**Indeed my old friend. Is it true? Have you located the other long lived one?" **

Before vanishing, the boy who is known as Bahamut nods his head simply. **"He sleeps as he waits..."**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 4  
**

**Arrival **

**Luca**

**Two days later**

Cloud was contemplative as once again he sat in the inns bar and watched silently as people went by. Many people stopped to look at him in awe, especially after the spar he had with his new found friend Auron.

After telling one another of their stories, Auron and he had decided to do a light spar against one another. How were they to know that in that light fight against one another, Cloud would regain something of the fame he had earned so long ago.

**Flashback....**

_CRASH!_

_ BAM!_

_WHAP!_

_SLAM!_

People just stood on the outskirts of Luca and along the Mi'hen Highroad in awe at the fighting going on in front of them. Rumors confirmed of whom the man in the red coat was, they had come to greet the legendary guardian Auron with eagerness. Only to find him sparring with a blonde haired man dressed all in black.

And much like a blitzball game, the crowd of people and Ronso alike were finding themselves entranced. The simple grace and speed that they were demonstrating was incredible as was the moves. Their awe was even compounded more as the blonde was meeting their guardian hero strike for strike.

_SLAM!_

_CRASH!_

_WHAP!_

**Flashback ends**

That battle had brought back memories of Zack, his first and best friend when he was younger. The dark haired youth had encouraged him to chase his dreams as he himself was doing.

Almost lost in the memories of the short time he had with the youth whom had become his friend. His newest one studies him quietly from a distance. In the spar he had with the blonde man, Auron heard more then the words in their fight.

He heard the need for something new. Whether Cloud realizes it or not, his sword speaks for him as much as his voice does. His sword tells of a veteran whom has seen battles the likes of which Auron knows simply as legend.

To hear it in words and in skill tells more then Auron wished to know. This man had endured much. Quietly thinking, he allows his senses to explore. For there are two others due to arrive anytime now that are to come.

Yuna and Tidus....

Shaking his head Auron chuckled as despite what he must do, he can not help but smile in memory. During that journey, Jecht and Braska had often talked about bringing their children together. It was one of their more light hearted moments as the former had still been stubborn about going back home to his son.

But then as the journey got longer, the Blitzball player from Zanarkand of the past seemed to change. Quieter, more serious as they got closer to the holy place, the sight of it had made the loud man silent.

Even during the battles, he did not say anything he was just...thoughtful. And the same went for Braska, both men were becoming far too quiet and it had un-nerved him. Made him wary of what was come and he had every right to be.

Sighing loudly as their loss still haunts him, but he had kept his word. He looked after Tidus and Yuna as best he could. The two had been handfuls, experience in raising Tidus and the checking he had done via the Ronso.

Yes, he admits he was glad that despite he was dying he had run into the Ronso named Kimahri. One of the few who could scent the truth, the being had said nothing as he related Braska's last words.

He owed the Ronso much for as he had become a father of sort to Tidus. Kimahri, despite the species difference had taken care of Yuna like she was his own daughter. Thinking about the Ronso, it was more then likely that he would be one of her guardians, and that was something that made Auron reflect on secrets he must keep.

And those same secrets that must be told, as the Ronso was the one who knew of his condition before hand, and was most likely demand one. Smiling, he smiled as he was brought out of his musings.

"IT'S THE BOAT FROM KILIKA! IT'S ARRIVED!"

A small smile crossing his lips, he remains seated as many rush off to see the recent arrivals.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Luca Docks**

Waiting for the sailors to finish docking so they could disembark, Tidus found himself looking at this large town with awe. So many people moving around, he saw the small gathering of men, women, and children gathering where he and others were heading.

A bright smile on his features, Tidus was already bouncing as within moments a vision of heaven appeared before him.

A BLITZBALL STADIUM!

Despite all his personal issues thanks to what was his childhood, the one thing Tidus could always count on to let him escape was blitzball. The action, the fun, the playing, it helped soothe him when he was unsettled.

Sure he loved the attention and the fame that it brought him. But that was just a bonus, Tidus played mostly because he needed to.

Memories of his father coming forward, the blonde frowned in a quiet anger. Jecht may have been his dad, but he had been far from acting like one. So many times, when he just wanted a little attention from him, he was ignored. His mother was always the one who had to tend to him.

And even then as he got older, his mother....stopped coming as much. Always hanging around her husband...

Tidus spent most of his childhood alone, save for Auron.

Auron....

Someone with whom he doesn't know to be angry or grateful to for his life... He was angry because it was Auron who brought him here. But yet he is still grateful to the man, for after his mother had given up on living, he had made an effort to be there for him.

Sure he got on his nerves like Jecht did, but unlike his dear father. Auron wasn't so bad. He was tough and unyielding, but at the same time he knew when Tidus needed him as more then just a friend. It was Auron who made Tidus the way he is with his simple beliefs.

A little frustrated, he was startled as Wakka wrapped him in a headlock.

"HEY LET GO!"

"No can do. Besides it's time to get off the boat and see if someone around here knows you ya." He replied with a playful smile. Continuing to muss his hair as if it was nothing, Wakka steadily pulled Tidus towards the lowering plank. Only just releasing the youth, who growled in annoyance, but yet smiled with humor.

Wakka may seem like he wasn't all that bright sometimes, but he was insightful. He had seen Tidus's darkening mood and wanted to do something about it. Especially as despite what Lulu thinks or even believes....

The blonde reminded him to much of his missing brother. And well, Wakka couldn't save Chappu from his fate. Despite the fact that by now Tidus has proven he was more then capable of taking care of himself, Wakka wanted to help the blonde from making mistakes.

He needed to. He couldn't help his brother. He can help Tidus.

His own thoughts in a mixture of emotions concerning the memories, Wakka groans as once again they become the butt of jokes for the Goers and other Blitzball teams. Most of them just lightly teasing, Wakka knows that with the Goers though. Some of them save for possibly Graav were a bit on the uppity side.

Still though he can't help but feel a measure of pride as Tidus defends them. Promising victory for winning the league in a couple of days, the way the blonde stood up. Wakka could not help but see the promise of victory in his eyes.

A victory that even he admits, he kind of wants to rub in the Goers faces. Thoughts of victory though are forgotten as everyone runs off in a different direction. Confusion for a moment, he heard the yells.

"It's Maester Micah! He's arrived!"

"Who's Maester Micah?" Tidus asked in puzzlement. The others having heard, sigh once again and as they follow those running towards a nearby dock, they explain about the men and women of Yevon.

About how the Maesters were considered the leaders, who helped direct their followers and so forth to the church of Yevon. Nodding his head, Tidus looked up as one in particular was getting off the shop. Tall and with blue hair that was cut short save for two that stood out on either side, he looked at the man and caught his eye.

One thing passed between the two and as those around him bowed in respect. He remained forthright in standing tall. The man had noticed, and the dark look given was not missed by Tidus either. It was instant dislike and it was definitely returned.

To the small group watching as some berated Tidus for not respecting the man, apparently a Maester Seymour, Kimahri gave a second look of appraisal to the boy. The Ronso being who he was...

He knew danger when he smelled it and had been ready to defend Yuna if need be. Seymour smelled rotten to him for some odd reason as his instincts roared in warning for him to be on guard.

Keeping to the fact that the blonde's went up as well, Kimahri was impressed as well. It means he was not alone in being suspicious....

_And that was a good thing._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

I hate to say it folks, but I am fairly sure that the one who said he would beta decided to not do it and just didn't tell me. Real life or something probably got in the way, but quite frankly after two weeks of sending him the first two chapters. Something tells me he is not going to do anything.

So if anyone knows someone who has free time to beta I would appreciate the help. And I have tried the beta offers here....*sighs you see the results.

**Chapter 5**

**Luca**

**The following day**

Before the tournament was to begin, because of the attack of Sin in Killika, the sailors were also bringing a list of those who had passed on. Hence the tournament had been postponed for a couple of days out of respect. It was to help give those who had relatives in Luca a chance to mourn family that may have been there.

The Maesters themselves would also be holding a service, in the stadium to honor those who had gone.

Although not many, some people had already approached Yuna to give her their thanks. Their faces grief stricken, they were given gentle smiles of warmth from the young woman, which eased their tired hearts.

Even the Luca Goers who wanted to continue harassing the Aurochs, were held back by Graav, who although he was not the Captain. He knew that this time was not the place to try and well psych the other teams out.

So now they found themselves quiet and in the inn. The people all around them were chattering softly and talking about the service that was to be done tomorrow before the opening ceremony of the tournament.

Still though, as Tidus left with Wakka and the rest of their Aurochs for their scheduled practice at the stadium. Yuna who was listening as Lulu discussed possible strategies for going on the journey was startled as she overheard several statements all at once.

"Did you hear?!"

"Sir Auron! He's back!"

"Really? The Sir Auron?!"

"Yes apparently he and some blonde man in black had this fight that was dead even!"

It was at this moment, though that Yuna stopped listening as her eyes widened. About to say something to Lulu, the black haired mage was just smiling softly.

"I heard them as well Yuna." The woman replied as Kimahri stood silently beside them. The Ronso relaxed and alert, the two women did not have to worry about anyone harassing them.

"Do you think that Sir Auron might know him? I mean he and Sir Jecht were my father's guardians. Perhaps Sir Auron knows where Sir Jecht is!"

"Perhaps Yuna," Lulu stated gently. "But the question is this. Would he even wish to know?"

Confused at first, Yuna realizes what the dark haired woman is saying. Her face soft with pained memories, as images of Tidus's features cross into her mind. When they had talked about their fathers on the boat towards Kilika in the beginning, she could see him stiffening up with every mention of Sir Jecht.

"I do not know Lulu...why would he hate his own father though? I don't understand?"

"And neither do I Yuna. But he does, before you mention it, perhaps it is wise that you think about it all right?"

Nodding her head, Yuna watched as Lulu, left to go and order them some food. Lost in her thoughts she reflected on her childhood, which was filled with many happy memories. Among them were ones of a dark haired man in odd shorts that was Tidus's father.

Jecht....

He was a good man towards her in that brief time she had met him with her father. Before he as well as Sir Auron had left with Braska, he had played with her when most others would not. Apparently, her father was the one everyone had been pinning their hopes on back then to defeat Sin.

Back then, she did not know. She was just a little girl, being raised by her father and she thought he would be coming home from his journey victorious over Sin. It was only when Kimahri had come and then simply hugged her.

That she realized her father was never coming back.

Looking up at that moment towards the Ronso, she found herself taking his hand once more as she did that fateful day when they arrived in Besaid. Despite his own face of puzzlement as he to was listening to the conversations. Questions arising within him, just as the one being spoken of knew they would. He remained where he was with the two women.

Yes he had questions and wanted answers for them. But Yuna needed him more. Over the years and despite not being each other's species. He did indeed come to love the little girl who looked to him as a substitute father after she had lost her own. One of the first Ronso to ever make something of a life for himself on Besaid, he was looked at with mistrust at first.

But when Yuna looked up, she had asked a simple question that had made those in the village look at her with a mixture of pride. And later regret....

"Kimahri...is this where my Daddy wanted me to be?"

Gruffly but with a warm almost paternal quality he had nodded his head that day as he replied. It was then that noticing how close the child looked to the one whom had defeated Sin, that the head Priest put it together.

That this little girl was the new High Summoner's daughter, and that the Ronso was her new guardian.

Nothing else really needed to be said then. The Priest had taken charge and had made sure the villagers understood who Yuna was. Being peaceful and knowing the nature of that which was defeated. The people of Besaid had welcomed her into their hearts. Lulu, who was living by herself already, was willing to let them stay with her and two other boys.

Wakka and Chappu, a pair of brothers and well...

That was it. A makeshift family had been born. Kimahri smiled reassuringly at the young woman who looked so uncertain at times. But at others was infinitely stubborn to a fault. Good hearted Yuna was....

Sometimes though it is that same heart of hearts that worries him so much... It was a strong one to have. But every heart sooner or later has a weakness. And Yuna's was obvious to all to see.

She wanted people to be happy at any cost sometimes. Even if it came at the cost of her own.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Yevon Church**

Cloud left the church wary and alert of those around him. Apparently, having heard of the spar he had with Auron, they were looking to not only find his new found friend. But they were also trying to recruit him to their beliefs...

It was most definitely not going to happen. Just being with those from Yevon as long as he had had given him a feeling he did not like. Although in the end Shinra had managed to redeem itself, its greed in the beginning is very much how Yevon was acting now.

And he remembers full well what they had created back then had essentially almost destroyed all life on this planet if not for him and his friends.

Sephiroth...

The one winged nightmare....

Many people according to Auron knew of the battles he and Sephiroth had, but to them it was mere legends. Myths really to be honest, stories like the battle between him and his nemesis was essentially treated as children's tales.

Cloud admittedly almost wanted to crack up as he had heard Auron tell him that. Confusing the other man at first, Cloud had explained that last battle he had with the man so long ago.

Auron could not help but crack a smile, at the memory Cloud shared with him. That is indeed irony at its finest. For someone of Sephiroth's caliber to be that which he never intended.

A mere memory....

Shaking his head free of those times back then as an overwhelming loneliness comes to his soul, Cloud begins to think and to wonder. Long ago he had thought of nothing but his own death....

But now, the feeling he had received in his gut when he was meeting with Maesters, it was making him think now. He thought of the similarities between them and the Shinra Corporation from so long ago.

And Cloud was finding that history in its own way may be repeating itself....

Keeping his theory to himself, Cloud decided that when next he saw Auron he would speak with the other man. Being a former monk and a guardian, the man may have the answers that were kept hidden in their spar.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

Folks please say thank you to **drache5824**. He heard my plea and volunteered to help beta so he is working his way from the front. So be patient and say thank you as the first chapter is fixed.

**Chapter 6**

**Attack 1**

**Luca**

**Two days later**

After the services to honor the dead of Kilika, the day before Tidus found himself along with Yuna and the others watching the Sphere screens as the Opening ceremonies for the tournament begins from the locker rooms.

Annoyed even further as once again, they disparaged Wakka and the Aurochs as lousy; his determination to shock those in Luca grew. But surprisingly enough, he was startled as Yuna approached him with a gentle and curious smile.

"Tidus...have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Sir Auron is in town!" She replied with a measure of excitement as she clasps her hands together. Her blue and green eyes mirroring her joy, she looks at him with something akin to anticipation. "Perhaps if we find him he might know where Sir Jecht is."

A beautiful smile on her face, Tidus could not help that after reassuring a newly arrived Wakka that he would return in time for the first game, allow himself to be pulled out to go find Auron.

Never did it occur to him though, that the two were different people. But then, as he allowed himself to search Tidus was in thought, and a frown crosses his features as memories he tried hard to forget came forth.

Did he really want to find his father?

Did he really want to see the man who made him feel unwanted as a child?

This troubled Tidus quite a bit. Pausing for a few minutes, he turned as he could no longer see or hear Yuna. Knowing the Ronso, who never left her side if he could help it from his short time with them; he found them moments later as Yuna was surrounded by many admirers.

Shaking his head, he could see her looking at him with a please get me out of here expression on her features. Resisting the urge to chuckle as she gently tried to escape from her admirers; Tidus approached and looked to Kimahri who nodded his head.

"All right coming through!" He yelled. Startling people left and right, the blonde barged through and firmly grabbed onto Yuna's hand with his own. Giving her a gentle squeeze, the brunette could not help but giggle as Tidus kept going. Every so often shooting out a comment as people tried to close ranks to get a glimpse of the girl, it took about 10 minutes before they were free of a majority of the public.

Giggling between the two of them, the two look behind them at the absolute puzzlement expressed on the features of all they just escaped from. Taking it now as a chance to hide, they run off even further, until they find themselves at the last plaza of Luca, before the Mi'hen High road.

Seeing not many places open to the public as the area they were was mostly homes and little pushcarts, they were about to turn and go back when Yuna pointed out an inn in the distance.

Nodding his head his takes the lead as Kimahri follows close behind as always. Having no problem in protecting the young woman between them so far, what was to happen next caught them completely off guard.

Entering a sports bar at the moment, which was filled with visitors watching the screen, Kimahri was set to watch from the door for any trouble as Tidus and Yuna mingled within. It was two who were already there that had caused the Ronso in their group a lot of grief.

Biran and Yenke of course had decided now was just as good a time as any to start shit with Kimahri with whom they had an apparent history with. Trying hard not to rise to the bait of challenge that they were dangling in front of him, neither one noticed the group of Al Bhed sneaking up and taking Yuna away.

But as this was going on, someone else was indeed watching.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sitting in a far corner alone with a drink and a decent view of the sphere screen, Cloud glanced over as the three who had entered were being confronted. The two Ronso that he had twice helped the Bartender boot for causing a ruckus seemed to a degree to be starting it again.

But unlike this time, he watched as someone else began to move as well. Two Al Bhed, whom had been close to the door, had said something about the girl to one another from what he could hear over the crowd.

Judging by her dress, Cloud already knew she was a summoner. Figuring what they are about to do. Normally he would have interfered, but something about these three intrigued him.

He couldn't figure it out quite yet, but as events unfolded, he noticed the immediate concern appear in the eyes of the two Ronso harassing them. Startled by this, he watched as the other blonde and the blue are shocked as they realize that the girl was gone.

Seeing how they immediately take off he moves to help them out of habit, but is stopped as a familiar figure of a boy appears in front of him.

"**Not yet... It is not time." **The boy replied. **"Will you help them? The time to do so comes soon."**

"I see. What makes this time so different? It always comes back."

The boy just smiled. **"Will you?"**

Sighing softly, Cloud just nods his head. Despite not wanting to help, not wanting to grow attached to anyway from spending too much time with them. Not wanting to honestly care....

He can not help but do so. Something about the way he is being asked and how the lifestream in his body is pushing him to accept much like she would have....

What will you choose Cloud? Us or a memory?

"But why? Why me, why now? And who would they be?" Painful memories coming forward, the spiky haired man sits back in his seat with a anguished look upon his features. The boy looking sorrowful at him, Cloud feels the warmth of the boy reaching out to give him reassurance.

"**Through those you will help, they will bring you to awaken the other who sleeps with Chaos. And why you? It is simply because this one still hopes, as do you Cloud Strife and the one imbued with Chaos. All though you both try desperately to hide it, we can feel it in you. It is there and that is a great power indeed. "**

Startled by the fact this boy knew his name, and that this boy knew of someone who could only be Vincent, for the first time in ages Cloud is caught off guard by the sound of a crash in the kitchen as looks over to it for one second.

As people yelp in shock, over the fact that the Besaid Aurochs won a game, he notices when he turns back around... that the boy is gone.

His name known, and the fact he can literally count on one hand the few he can trust with it in this time period. Coupled with the knowledge of Vincent and his whereabouts on top of that?

Musing, he smiles as he looks off into the windows up towards the front of the bar. Although the figures are small and faint, he smiles at the sight of the blue towering Ronso and the smaller figures around him.

"So they got her back safely."

Nodding his head in agreement, Cloud gestured to the other side of the table. Already knowing that it was Auron who stood beside him, he watched as the other man took his offer of a seat with acceptance.

The two men silent with one another for a few minutes, questions begin to be asked and are answered to the best of one's ability. Still nothing seems to go anywhere as both were lost in thought.

"You really think that Sin is something that Yevon created?"

Cloud nods his head, as he looks up. "It feels like it. Meeting those men from Yevon, something about them felt wrong. Felt to much as Shinra did when Sephiroth had started his rampage. Sin is not the monster that everyone believes it to be."

"It is something else." Auron quietly stated as he finished what the blonde was about to say. Said blonde listening and about to speak up, it is then that the startled screams of those outside reach their ears. Both men, looking outside rapidly they look around as fiends are appearing left and right all over Luca.

"So it begins."

"Indeed...."

"Will you help me protect them?"

"Yes."

Leaving a small pile of money there on the table to pay for their drinks, Cloud and Auron move out to the side. The people safely inside could tell as hands reach for weapons what these men were about to do. Wishing them luck and safety both men say nothing and just nod their head to indicate they have heard.

Auron sliding his free arm of his coat to brace himself for his style of battle, as Cloud slides his sword into separate ones.

Weapons in hand, both men begin to cut through.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10 and do read the note from Chapter 1. Ignorance is so NOT bliss.

**Chapter 7**

**Attack 2**

**Luca Stadium**

With Kimahri and Lulu on either side of her and staff on hand, Yuna was remaining where she was to fight off fiends. Her eyes constantly shifting to the two inside the sphere pool, both of which were taking out fiends buying the others time to get out. Wakka and Tidus were both more the capable of taking care of themselves.

Still she wanted to be there. She needed to be there to protect them from the outside as best she could. A large Zu emerging now from above them, Kimahri prepared to use Fire Breath upon it. Already tired from having used a variety of skills like jump and mighty guard to keep them all safe the Ronso admittedly was starting to wear out.

It was only Lulu's covering of Black Magic and the healing powers of Yuna that had kept him going for as long as he had. Summoning would actually be easy and simple at this moment to fight off the giant black bird. But to be honest, well to be honest it took to much time to do it.

And judging by the sheer amount of fiends and the need to protect and heal those all around her. Yuna would not be doing anything like that soon, for the young summoner was more concerned with the lives and safety of all those around her.

Therefore, it was no surprise as they were startled when the point of something came through the stomach of the great bird from above it.

Pulsing with a pale blue light the point was expanding the slice it was making within the Zu, which even now was bursting into pyre flies. When it had done so, the three stood face to face the man who had rescued them. Tall and blonde much like their newest friend who fights with Wakka, this one had a different quality to him.

Wearing all black, he had the stance of someone who has fought far too long to not know anything else. His eyes a piercing blue, they only for a moment showed a hint of kindness to those in front of him. Holding his hand out, it glows a radiant white and his hand rests upon the Ronso.

The latter feeling a renewed strength infusing his senses, the large catlike man just nodded his head in thanks. A tilt of head in acceptance, Kimahri knows that this is one he could trust off the bat. Two swords are now where one once was stood in his hands, he and the stranger moved to protect the two women behind him. Both of which puzzled, as knowing the Ronso for as long as they have, he almost never trusts anyone first meeting....

Momentarily forgotten though, they help by covering the two men as best they can, as the influx of fiends continues to grow by every minute.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Wakka and Tidus had finally made it out of the sphere pool. Both exhausted, they were glad they were the last out though. Between the two of them, they had allowed the Goers and the rest of the Aurochs time to get out of the pool easier.

Wakka still holding on tightly to his ball, as Tidus held on to his sword, the two men moved out from underneath the arena and out into the open. Nailing the Umbrals and various killer wolves among other fiends running around, the two men's eyes widened as they found themselves becoming surrounded by more of the various monsters.

It all came to a head though as a Garuda came up from below. Ready and willing to do its sonic boom, the carnivorous giant bird was moving in for the kill when a familiar figure in red to one of the two steps forward.

Swinging his sword through it as it swoops down, the thing bursts into pyre flies as it falls over both Wakka and Tidus.

"AURON!"

Letting out a sound of acknowledgement, more creatures approach the now group of three men.

"Hn...can you keep up?"

A growl of rage, the man's only response, Tidus moves alongside his long time teacher/foster father and takes out more fiends in anger. Wakka aiding on the other side, the reddish orange haired man looks warily at his two companions.

Thrilled beyond belief that he was fighting alongside the legendary Sir Auron himself, the man was also not that dumb to not notice the animosity his friend was feeling at that moment. Something about the way Tidus glared at Auron as he currently worked on a pack of coyotes was enough to tell him, that now is not the time to act like a fan of one of his heroes.

Still though, watching as Auron sliced through some of the hardier creatures attacking Luca, Wakka could not help but be in awe at the sheer power and finesse for which it is handled. But then he as well as everyone else slows down as one of the Maesters finally approaches the chaos from their safe pavilion.

"Anima come forth!"

Now as many watch what happens, there are mixed reactions and events that follow. To most of those watching, it is one of pure admiration at the power the Aeon wields. Strong and incredible it wipes out many of the fiends with incredible ease, its eyes obeying its summoner; this is when the next shock of the day comes forth.

For some watched as Aeon before it was banished approached a blonde in black. It's chained figure bowing down almost as if it was offering its allegiance. No one save those directly around him seeing the true actions going on at that moment, the Aeon disappears.

Those who watched crowded around to say not only thanks, for these people also helped to protect them from harm. But they were curious for you see; they saw something being exchanged almost between the Aeon and this man in black.

By the time though most had gotten to where he and the others were. They were gone.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Outskirts Luca/Mi'hen Highroad**

Leaning against the balcony rails, Cloud found himself accompanied by the steadfast Ronso of those whom he had saved. Arms crossed and the claws upon them looking extremely sharp, the blue humanoid figure just leaned back as he was. Spear beside him and ready for the grab at a moment's notice. The fact that it was separate spoke volumes to Cloud as it was the beings manner of simply saying...

I trust you.

This in mind; a mutual sharing of silent messages as with Auron is passed between them and it was one of respect and understanding. Thus it gives the other two enough time to approach with a curious air. The one that makes him smile in memory of others who had a similar air about them as did the same summoner girl from this morning.

Gentle by her kind eyes, as they had fled out of the range of to many questions, he watched as every so often she stopped to offer a kind smile to a child. A warm helping hand to a fellow man or woman....

Much like they did before their deaths....Aerith...**Tifa**...

"Thank you for helping us....?"

"Cloud...the name's Cloud."

A bright smile crossing her features, she bows before him in greeting happily. "I am Yuna and these are my friends Lulu and Kimahri."

Nodding his head to each in turn, he finds the former looking at him with a cautious eye.

"What was that sphere that the Aeon gave you?"

"Something only I can use." Cloud replied quietly. "It's hard to explain. But it will come in handy in the long run I believe." Turning to the young woman looking at him curiously, he bows his head. "There is something I wish to ask of you. But I will wait till he gets here before I do so."

Before the conversation could get any further, the excited shouts of Wakka made the two turn around in joy. Both rushing off to go and greet the blitzball player with hugs as well as fussing over his welfare, Kimahri just remains where he was. A single word surprising the former SOLDIER.....

"Materia?"

"How did you know?"

"Legend among Ronso...from long ago. Materia is from time when Ronso still share home with humans. Ronso allow humans to look for it if respect mountain from then according to legend. Materia made of planet itself. Reason why Ronso like Mount Gagazet so much, is close to planet.... We here it speak through mountain. Mountain be our guide..."

Nodding his hand as memories of a certain young lady come forth as the Ronso home could only be hers from back then as well, Cloud looks up to see Auron approaching with another. A younger man around the age of Yuna, give or take a couple of years, he too had blonde spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes like himself.

But that is where the differences ended as where he was tanned, Cloud was somewhat pale. Where he had a lean body...Cloud was built more muscular.

"Sir Auron...." Yuna whispered in awe much to the amusement of Cloud. Auron had admitted that despite the fact he earned that title in the eyes of many. He hated it with a passion. To the former Yevon monk, he was simply Auron and always would be so.

The Ronso's eyes already widening somewhat at he sees the man in front of him, questions in his own gaze to be asked. He wisely says nothing though as Auron approaches Yuna.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

Eyes widening at the question, Yuna stumbles a little bit over her answer. "Of course...of course I accept Sir Auron. Please...?"

A slight chuckle erupting from his lips as he holds a hand up, "Him and this one comes with me as well."

Pointing towards Cloud as Tidus is pushed forward, Yuna is surprised and overjoyed. Mostly as a sheepish smile and friendly voice reaches deep inside her heart, as he speaks. His hand going behind to scratch the back of his head as he somewhat shuffles his feet.

Even now as Cloud nods his head in becoming a guardian to this young woman, his eyes wander to his fellow spiky haired blonde. Despite the fact he seems to be willing, there was something in his eyes that made him wonder about what he and Auron had spoken of.

For the young man whom he would come to know as Tidus, seemed now as he looks closer, more upset then he was angry. Gazing at Auron, Cloud could see the hidden message. That this youth was the key to his story along with the young summoner....

Musing in what he can do and whom best he could work with, Cloud remained ever silent beside Kimahri, the mere presence of the young woman already was soothing the lifestream within him. Enabling him for the first time in a while to be able to clear his senses and feel that which is around him.

Surprisingly though, she felt stronger then most other summoners he has come across. Even Belgimine was not as strong in the lifestream as this girl was and felt to his senses.

"She is strong." The Ronso said thoughtfully. "Yuna's heart big, has room for all of Spira. Heart is her biggest strength."

"And her weakness." Cloud replied quietly. The Ronso not arguing over the statement reluctantly nods his head.

"Weak yes, but even then it is strong. If Yuna says she defeat sin. She will do so. She is strong. She is Yuna."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Questions_**

**_Mi'hen Highroad_**

Gathered as they were circling around a young woman in the center, the group as the continued onward on the journey was a sight to behold.

Obviously a summoner and her guardians, much like Dona, there were some who thought that having so many was a sure sign of weakness. But as on occasion they would take a break during their walk, the sight of the two with the extremely large swords made those think twice.

The man in red was the legendary Sir Auron. Former guardian to High Summoner Braska, he alone was a known powerhouse and to see him deferring in some decisions to the younger looking man in black. Blonde hair and blue eyes, the only name he would give was Cloud.

Light and airy, it seemed to be an antithesis of the man whose name was associated with the sky as he was grounded and seemed to carry a weight that even now is shown in his stance and shoulders.

Soft giggles as a muscular red head tackles a lean blonde to the ground, the small group laugh in amusement on this journey despite the secrets each hold from one another. To laugh was something that even now could be considered a luxury in these days.

"Who is it you seek?"

Startled at the question directed his way, cloud turns to find Auron beside him with an expression of curiosity in his features. Serious in his stance, Cloud gives a small smile as he answers.

"A friend....I have been told if I come I should be able to see him again." He responded quietly.

"Will he help us?"

Cloud gives a small shrug of his shoulders. Barely noted, but seen by Auron, the older man cocks his head to a side as he speaks. "You do not know?"

"It is not my place to decide for him. Vincent is his own person. If he chooses to help he will. He would be...a formidable ally." Cloud said quietly. "His aim alone is enough to equal if not surpass Wakka and his ball. And even then that is not counting what resides within him."

"Which is?"

"Not my place to say." Cloud replied with an air of finality to his voice. "Just...what was done to myself, is tame compared to what was done to him."

Enough said, Auron remains silent as he understands the implications of Cloud's words. Not knowing what was done to him as the blonde has only given hints really into the event, the graying guardian could only empathize with him. For it had made the blonde alone...

Alone... Something he does not want to feel for as long as he had. Despite being able to raise and be with Tidus, Zanarkand was still not his home. Not to say that he did not enjoy being there. Because he got to raise Tidus, whom he looks upon fondly, it...it just, was not the same.

It wasn't Spira.

"Wondering if it was worth it?"

Giving a small chuckle, Auron looked at the blonde calmly. "You could say that. Just remembering the past though...." He replied as he looked at Tidus, who managed to free himself as Lulu had called for Wakka beside her. Now in the company of Yuna, he found his gaze drifting toward her, and the ever watchful Kimahri.

Even now as they talk, Cloud finds himself looking at both of them, studying the slowly growing relationship between the two.

Both looking as if they were ordinary an ordinary young man and woman, the two of them seem to be drifting closer together as they walk. A tender offering of a shy smile from Yuna, is acknowledged by a sheepish grin of Tidus who at the moment was rambling about his childhood to the young woman.

"Really?"

"Yeah! When I tried out there was the whole big crowd..." Tidus exclaimed as he bounded forward in front of the group and started demonstrating what he had to do. Yuna and the others giggling in amusement at his antics, Auron finds himself alone with Kimahri as Cloud goes to keep an eye on them.

The Ronso just standing beside him quietly, Auron waits. And it does not take long. "Why?"

"It is so that I can keep a promise." The former Yevon Monk replied. "In time, you and they will hear my story. And then you will decide..."

"Decide?"

"Decide whether or not you want to continue the same story...or start your own." Auron answered cryptically. His words puzzling the Ronso, the former guardian walks off to join the others. Their laughter a beacon to the tired soul of the former guardian...

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Elsewhere...._**

Deep in thought Seymour found himself reflecting on his plans in Luca. Summoning the Aeon that was his mother was indeed beneficial to his plans to take power in Spira. Being relatively new to the Fayth, Anima was extremely powerful and on top of that.

Well only he new how strong the spirit was. His father had married an extremely strong woman after all. His face softens now at the thoughts of the woman who was his mother. Who had been willing to give all to see him happy...even her life.

And during that moment, if Brommelm his assistant was to walk in, the elder Guado would have seen the child he remembered so well. And not the man he had become. As a child Seymour was a sweet little boy, whom had loved to play and was so warm. But being half human had taken its toll on him as well.

Children were not kind as he grew up and with his unique parentage. They had let Seymour know that. And it had taken a heavy toll on the boy...in the end it had cost him his mother. The woman who thought by doing what she had done, Seymour could be respected.

But it is not what he did though. He did not go as she had hoped....

Even now as she watches alongside Bahamut and the others who welcomed her into their ranks. She cried in pain at what Seymour had become and what he had done.

Watching as that solitary moment of the child she had loved with all her heart disappears into the man who plots to destroy many. She looks to the boy who is the leader of all of the Aeons.

Sorrow is in the small hooded figure's stance as he approaches her. He says nothing but just places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. His power warm and reassuring, the woman who is Anima visibly relaxes even if only briefly.

"When the time comes as it already has for Valefor and Ifrit, you will lend her your power. When she summons us, as you have done, we will also lend him ours. It has been long since I have felt the call of materia on our spirits." Bahamut mused.

"Who is he?" She whispers sadly.

Bahamut smiled softly as he looks at her. "He is a myth. A legend whose story is one that still continues. But hopefully and with our aide in time...a legend whose story will come to an end. It is the least we as guardians of our world can do for him."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Mushroom Rock Road_**

With all the preparations going on, no one noticed the slight crack in a wall along the beach front of the land. One that gave a hint of steel and of technology that had not been seen since even before the machina wars that had destroyed Zanarkand.

If they those who crave power would have entered in search of it. Not caring who or what would get in their way. Those who crave simply knowledge also would have entered but they would have been calmer.

More careful of that which they tread upon.

In all both eventually would have come across something that would have had them talking. They would have come across a room that by all accounts was powered by a pale green energy. This energy even at is minimum seemed to be emanating from the world itself as its power was incredible.

Resting in the middle of the room, feeding on the energy would have been a capsule. Long as it is somewhat narrow, they would have seen something incredible.

Lying within and wearing all black save for a red ragged cloak and headband,_ **Vincent Valentine slept on**..._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 9**

**Calli**

Already a day into their journey down the High Road, they knew they should be coming up soon on the way station that resided between Luca and Mushroom Rock Road. The small group laughing and amusing, they paused as they saw a mother at the moment indulging her child.

Wearing her hair in braids as she runs around in the grass, the little girl shrieks at the appearance of a fiend all of a sudden. Tripping as she attempts to flee back to her mother who is running towards her, it takes a well aimed throw from Wakka to take the fiend out before any damage was done.

Auron, Kimahri and Cloud vanishing for a moment, they return as Tidus was running up to the child alongside Yuna. Having made sure that no others were in the area, they and the others watch as the young summoner offers a tender smile as she begins to heal. The little girl clutching onto a doll her mother gave her, the child smiles as she sees the scratches heal up with warm healing magic.

"All done." Yuna stated warmly as she got up. Tidus beside her, his friendly grin infected the young girl with the first stages of shyness.

"Well what do you say young lady?" The woman stated a she held onto her daughter.

"Thank you."

Smiling warmly, the woman studied the dress Yuna wore and her companions. Her eyes widening, she bows in respect to the small group of men and women. Well men, women, and Ronso....

"Thank you Lady Summoner for helping us."

"It is all right." Yuna said warmly as she tried to get the woman to treat her normally. "It was the right thing to do." The young woman stated softly as Lulu bent down to show her, the doll she had strapped to her back. A relatively new one that she picked up when they were still in Luca, it was a Moogle that she animated with her magic for the little girl.

As they chatted with the woman and her daughter Cloud watched and is plagued with memories. His mind going back to long with two children whom had idolized him and Tifa as well as the rest of his close friends.

_Marlene and Denzel..._

Lost in the memories of the two bright children whom had long since grown and passed on close to 1400 years ago, he found himself bending down to the level of the little girl who was curious about him.

Having interrogated the others of the group apparently by the look of her mother who was vainly trying to apologize for her audacity, Cloud gave a small smile as she asked questions. His blue eyes that are normally aloof were warm as he gazed at her innocent face.

"Who are you Mister?"

"I'm Cloud."

"Hi Mr. Cloud, I'm Calli! Is it true are all of you and Lady Yuna, gonna bring us the calm?"

"Yes." Cloud replied simply. His words sounding almost hollow, it bothers the little girl as despite being happy about the fact it was going to be coming thanks to these nice people she and her mother had run into. Well...the way he said it just didn't seem right to her.

"You okay Mister Cloud? You seem sad?"

The girl being far too perceptive at the moment, Cloud gives a warm smile of reassurance. "I'm not. You remind me of a dear friend I used to help someone take care of a long time ago. She was a brave little girl who helped me once along with others to find myself again when I needed to face an enemy once."

Calli's eyes widen as she hears the man tell her this. "She did? Why were you lost? And did you get hurt?"

"I don't honestly know anymore." Cloud chuckled softly. "I once believed it was because I did something wrong that I needed forgiveness for. And as to whether or not I got hurt. Well, you tell me? Am I all right?"

Pulling at a braid as she looks at him, the little girl brightens as she sees his strong figure and the goodness in his eyes. Eyes that belay kindness and a gentle warmth that makes her feel all good and fuzzy as she looks at this man in black.

Still though hearing his question, the little girl walks around him and pokes him in that back and various other places within reach. The light hearted smile and laughter that is held back by those watching, they can tell as Cloud raises an eyebrow at the child's actions he was amused.

"Do I pass?"

"Yep! You are all right. So you will bring the Calm along with Lady Yuna and the others right?"

Nodding his head, the little girl ran around smiling with laughter about it. Her pure innocence and hope was invigorating the flagging spirit of those who knew what was coming.

Walking away now as they said their goodbyes to the little girl and their mother, Tidus and Yuna both found themselves lagging a little bit as they looked at the other blonde man with curiosity. Auron they knew from him being a guardian before, and that he raised Tidus somehow in Zanarkand long ago.

Both continued to remain with him as they walked in contemplation for a few hours towards their next stop which was to be the inn in this area owned by Rin. The silence soothing to say the least it takes Yuna to work up the courage to ask.

"What was it that you felt you needed to ask forgiveness for if I may ask Cloud?" The young summoner questioned as politely as she could. The puzzlement in her tone, Cloud could feel the others nodding their head in agreement. His memories coming forth, he shakes his head and walks forward a little faster in steady strides.

The younger blonde about to retort as it was rude, Auron as well as Kimahri held them back. The two puzzled to say the least, their answer came from the Ronso, whose senses felt the truth at the innocent question asked in his scent and in his stance. The other man had become tense and well full of pain and regret....

"He tell when ready. Story full of sorrow, Kimahri can tell much pain he carries on his shoulders."

"Huh? You think so Kimahri?" Tidus asked as he and Yuna stared at the Ronso with curious expressions.

"Kimahri don't think. _Kimahri knows..."_ That said the Ronso, refused to talk anymore. Yuna smiling as Tidus took on a look of irritation, the young summoner successfully distracted the blonde youth as she asked him tell what they would do should she ever be able to go to his Zanarkand.

Happy to oblige, the blitzball player from the past starts talking about the views and the beauty of the city lights from his home. The summoner a rapt listener, the others watch and hope.

But deep down, they know that perhaps it is too late.

The attachment is there....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Having arrived late the previous day, it was decided that they would stay a day in the inn and leave the day after. So as Tidus woke up from taking a nap of sorts after an exhausting training session with both Auron and Cloud. The two had decided that although he was good with a sword.

He could be better. Of course that irritated him to no end. But still, it was something to do that killed the time. Being of the past, well he was more or less used to being busy. And despite the fact he liked the peacefulness of Spira. Tidus was used to always just doing something.

It was why he was such a good blitzball player. As one, you were always doing something. Never were you bored.

Sighing as he fully took notice now of his surroundings, the younger man found himself in an empty room. Puzzled to say the least as he wondered where everyone was, he couldn't help but reflect on something that Auron had told him.

Something that even now bothers him...

His father....Jecht....was Sin.

It....just couldn't be possible. Not his father. Despite hating Jecht, Tidus knew his father was not the type to do what was done to Kilika. Jecht was an ass, but he was no killer.

But yet Auron said Jecht was Sin.

Leaping out of bed, needing to get away from the dark thoughts clouding his mind, Tidus strode out of the Inn. Passing Kimahri, Lulu, and the others as he walked outside the blonde stopped in awe at what he saw.

The view was gorgeous!

"WHOA!"

His eyes seeing the sunset at it goes down, he loved the colors that highlighted the far off ruin in the water. His blue eyes taking in the contrast, his dark thoughts were forgotten for now as he recognizes the silhouette of the figure sitting down by the cliff side.

"HEY YUNA!"

Not knowing if she heard the young blonde started running towards her. Noticing how the colors make her brown hair shine with various tints of brown, red, and even blonde, he pauses a moment to shake his head. A smile on his lips as he slows down, and admires not just the beauty of the sun, but her as well, he can't help but be curious as she seems to be doing something.

"Hey? _Whatcha got there?"_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 10**

**Mi'hen Highroad Inn**

Hearing that warm and friendly voice ask her that question, Yuna hastily put the sphere inside her sleeve. The young woman had decided as she took in the view, that she would say her goodbyes while she could.

Thoughtful in her feelings and emotions towards each of her guardians whom had become her most precious of friends, Yuna was sad that for one she could not tell the truth of what was to happen.

No matter how much it hurt to hear his words, his promises to take her places.

"Hey what were you doing?"

"Nothing much..." She replied with a smile. "The view...it's nice."

"It is...I don't think I have seen one like it." Tidus responded brightly an emotion that turns the grin on his face to one of an almost saddened expression. Yuna looking at him softly, she can't help but offer a gentle gaze. "Homesick?"

Nodding his head, the blonde sits down upon the ground beside her. Arms resting on his knees as he stares out over the water, "The sunset is beautiful, but seeing those ruins there in front of it...."

"You have become afraid of what you may find in Zanarkand." She said softly.

"Yeah. It's weird you know." He commented. "To want to go home, but be afraid of doing so? I want to believe that Zanarkand is there waiting for me to come home to. The Zanarkand that I know that is...."

"It is not weird at all, you are human." Yuna responded quietly. Her dual colored eyes looking at him gently, she gave a reassuring smile of understanding. "It is human to want to go home."

"But what if I never go back? What if like my dad..."

"Would it be so bad?"

Chuckling a little bit in a mixture of emotions, Tidus shrugged as he gazed back out towards the dimming sun. "I honestly don't know. You, Wakka, Lulu....you guys are not so bad. But I can't help but miss those back home you know?"

"Aahhh, I see. Must be lonely then for you?"

"Not really. I mean I got you guys right?"

Small nod of head, Yuna can not help but feel her heart beat as he looked towards her. Despite the fact his innocent words hurt, she can see the kind and gentle nature he has as he tilts his head curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are right. You do have us." She replied softly. But before anything else was said, the two turn as they hear Wakka calling for them and the others to come inside. Turning somewhat to wave that they heard him, they finally notice the other man who was standing to the side of them.

"Cloud?"

The stockier man turning to look toward them at the sound of Yuna's voice, they both feel the pain radiating from his body.

"Do a sending..."

As confusion radiates from the young woman, she steps back as groups of pyre flies make themselves known around the other man's stoic figure. Dropping to his knees, his blue eyes reflecting the agony he must be going through. "Please...do it."

"I don't...."

"Do it Yuna." Auron stated quietly. "Do not let him suffer their pleas."

Nodding her head, the young woman begins to dance. Her steps soft and light, those who watch her delicate steps pf precision fail to see the oldest among them back away and fight against the pull.

They just see the one whose body releases pyre flies that swarm all around the young woman as her steps guide them to where they need to go. Each swirl, each step, and dip was elegant and yet purposeful. Eventually as the last of the pyre flies erupt from his body, Cloud ceases his trembles as Yuna sends them off to where they must go with her last step.

A small sigh of relief from her, as she looks at him, she can not help but wonder how this could be.

"Are..."

"Am I unsent? No." Cloud said quietly. "Do I wish I was sometimes? Yes." He said painfully.

"Why?" Yuna asked softly as she clutched onto Tidus and Kimahri for support. Her heart was aching for the man in front of her, whose own soul aches with years of loneliness. "Why would you wish for death?"

"To be with those that I love." He replied. "Can you imagine yourself years from now, looking in the mirror and realizing that you remain the same and yet those around you have gotten old? That you seek answers for why you are young, and yet the ones you love have aged?"

That said he walks away and back into the in. No one going after him, they look to Auron who shakes his head. "It is not my story to tell, but know this. Some legends are real. He is proof that they exist."

Walking off himself now, the younger ones looking at one another in confusion, it is Kimahri who holds them back. Shaking his head he remains silent and simply points to the inn.

Understanding that it was simply the Ronso's way of saying to drop it, the others do so. None of them wanting to pester the one who even now, makes their hearts hurt with the loneliness of soul.

Finally as they open the door, Yuna pauses softly. "Do you...do you think he will ever be able to rest?"

Hearing her question, it is surprisingly Wakka who answers with his wisdom that makes the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Who knows? Time will only tell? I can't say I envy the guy. To watch all those you know up and die. Must be worse then Sin ya? Get's awful lonely watching those you care about leave you."

"Yeah." Tidus spoke up as he looked at his friend as he remembers his mother. The same for the others in their small group as they remember watching loved ones pass on. Their sorrow and pity evident on their faces, the blonde with them at the moment sums it up in four words.

"Sucks to be him."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Further along the path and watching with guarded eyes. A lone Guado studies the group in front of him. Loyal to a fault to the man whom is his Leader, he has observed the aura of pyre flies that the man emanated and is thoughtful.

Having gotten closer to watch as the one, whom the Maester has a desire for does a sending, he expects the man as those around him disappear with each step. But that is not the case.

The blonde figure in black remains firmly where he is and looks very much alive.

This was intriguing and bares investigation as he faintly hears the words being spoken from those present around him. Turning around, he makes the quick run for where Maester Seymour is currently at this moment in Luca.

Having been sent to follow discreetly at his orders, this bit of news will surely be worth something.

Nodding to his companion to continue on, the Guado immediately takes off back for Luca to report what he has discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

Just so you know I suck at action scenes, so if you were expecting a word for word of the Chocobo Eater fight...ain't going to get it. Besides am much better at eluding then telling....

**Chapter 11**

**Mi'Hen Highroad**

**The next day**

Watching as the Chocobo eater had disappeared into pyre flies, those who had watched the summoner and her guardians fight the beast, were in awe and admiration of those she had chosen.

None of them at the moment were thinking of the fight as many were soothing the frantic chocobos. It was those who had fought who were now somewhat confused at certain events that had happened in the battle.

This particular fiend was stronger then most, and was definitely not going to go down without a fight. Growling its hunger as it had attacked them, the battle had indeed been a good one. In the end two events had caused it to go down quicker then what even some had thought.

For starters, the blonde in black had held his sword arm out, and a part of him began to glow. Radiating the same exact aura, much to the shock of Yuna that Anima possessed and it was then that a spell that even now baffles all of them.

As none have really heard of a darkness spell such as the one that he had used...

Having creating binding ropes of darkness that held the creature in place, Auron had taken that time to yell at Yuna to summon one of the Aeons to finish it off. Ifrit being the one she had chosen at the time, once again as in the stadium, when the Fire king had done what it was requested of, it had approached Cloud and bowed to him in respect.

Within its hand that it holds out, was a glowing sphere that held a power to it. And even where she was, somehow, Yuna knew that it was Ifrit's way of giving his power to someone who was not a summoner.

Nodding his head, the blonde had taken it within his hands and bowed in respect to the Fire King who then vanished to their realm.

This of course had caught the interest of the others. The blonde in black sighing, he shook his head before even the first question could be asked. Kimahri guarding his back almost as zealously as he does Yuna's, the Ronso becomes a wall between him and the others.

"Let him go." Auron stated as Kimahri blocked a curious Tidus and Yuna. The male youth making a face, the older man just gave him a look that brooked no argument.

"But Auron..."

"When he is ready to truly share his story he will." The older man replied. "Allow him his peace."

"As much as I would like to know as well, Auron is right ya? I mean right now I am just glad that Cloud is on our side. If he had not held it down with that magic he did, that fiend would have knocked us over the cliff you know."

The simple nod of agreement from Lulu, the two younger members of their party find that despite they wanted to argue what was said. They knew they could not. Cloud indeed had done all that for them against the Chocobo eater.

It was at that moment, that Rin had approached and of course offered his reward. Which of course had many Yuna smile in delight as it involved being able to ride the Chocobos up and down the High road for free while they were there.

Thus it would allow the group and their summoner to go and make up some time on their journey. As the great big yellow birds, were considerably faster then they would be on their feet.

As they spoke, Cloud watched from his vantage point at the group gathering around the yellow birds as they seemed to be debating on what they needed. Thankful that the Ronso was keeping them from approaching him now, he held a familiar flame stone that was much like the dark one he also had.

Both were radiating the power of summons who once again are lending him their aide.

"**Ask her to summon Valefor, he waits to lend you his power."**

Raising a single eyebrow, Cloud turns to find a familiar young child beside him. "Valefor?"

"**He is another one of us. He is one who is new like many others you will meet; many of us that you knew long ago are gone."** The child said with remorse. **"Time and Sin has destroyed their homes and them since your story became but a legend." **

About to comment, he turns and finds the child is gone. The others in their small group looking at him curiously, he sighs and leaps onto the back of a Chocobo with ease. Long since wishing it was his cycle from years ago, he knows that in this day and age, it would not be good to possess a machine such as that one. There are many who would use it as an excuse to bother him.

So with ease he bent down and crooned a song to the chocobo that he was on. Low and soft, a memory really of one that he had been taught by Tifa and Aerith both who knew it as well. The bird listening it eventually relaxed and let out a chirp of pleasure.

"That was pretty."

Looking up to find Yuna staring at him from behind Tidus's back, Cloud could not help but smile at the almost possessive way the youth guarded the young woman he rode with.

"I thank you. It was something that two who meant the world to me taught me."

"Really?" Yuna perked up as she listened. "Can you tell us about them?"

Hesitant to speak, the older blonde thought about them and realized that it did not hurt as much as it once did. This small group of men, women, and Ronso were much like he had before. Although there were clear cut differences between them, and his friends of the past, there was a comfort about their presence.

"I do not see why not. Perhaps it is time for something that is not of Zanarkand."

"Cool...what..? HEY!" The other blonde looking irate, Cloud for the first time in a long while smiles as the others laugh in amusement. Seeing the young woman beside him, with her dual colored eyes, she smiles softly at him as she words Thank you.

Nodding his head simply, the blonde smiled as they set out. Tidus grumbling about some kind of payback when next they sparred, Cloud could tell he was listening as he spoke of his past. "Those who taught me the song.... Their names were **Aerith** and **Tifa**...and both I loved with all my heart. One helped me to forge my dreams; the other saved me when they became my nightmares."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Unaware of the one who followed a discreet distance now behind them, Seymour wondered about the man in black that was with them.

When he and the other Maesters have heard of this man who was able to go toe to toe with Auron, they had been intrigued. They wanted him to head their forces against Sin. To protect their secrets and Bevelle had many.

The man had turned them down flat. The way he had done so even went so far as to raise suspicion upon many of his colleagues. Even that of Mika himself, who despite being old was immediately alert as he sensed something odd within the man's being,

The only one who did not mind was the old Ronso leader, but then again the furred beasts were not all that bright to begin with most of the time anyway. They only got seats in Bevelle because they guarded the only pass to Zanarkand.

Be bad to alienate those who could save you.

But, someone who made the old man wary was surely a potential ally to be had. So he had set some of his own to follow the Lady Yuna, not only for the plan he has involving her. But to learn more of this man in black who travels with them.

What his spy told him, was very interesting indeed.

Pyre flies were erupting from his body. So many to the point that one would think he was unsent. But being Guado, who have long since held guard over the Farplane, they had a sense of who was dead and who was not.

And this man was indeed very much alive. In fact that only being near the Lady Yuna, whose sending soothed the pain he had been enduring from what his man had witnessed was a plus indeed as well.

This made him want to know more of course. Because it meant that he did have a weakness. And when one has a weakness, one is vulnerable.

Considering the event, that Yevon and the Crusaders were embarking upon at Mushroom Rock Road. He knew and understood that would be the time to catch up to them. After all, how can they get to Djose if the roads are blocked, without someone...lets say himself giving the order to let the through?

Smiling with intent, those around him do not notice nor do they care of the aura of the malice that settles around their leader. After all what Maester Seymour wants in the eyes of them all...

Maester Seymour gets.

And he wants to know more of the Lady Yuna and more of the man in black known simply as Cloud.

Thoughts pushed to the side as reports of Chocobos being taken came to him; he nodded his head for those around him to speed up.

After all he did not want to miss this meeting to come.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 12**

**Outside the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road**

Having ridden the Chocobos to and from the Old and New Mi'hen high road, Cloud and Auron both felt comfortable that they were strong enough to go on. Turning the Chocobos into the woman who ran the corral at the end of the High Road and the beginnings of the Mushroom Rock, they found themselves halted as they witnessed something odd.

There were guards of Yevon and Crusader alike at the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. And not only that as they see Luzzu and Gatta step forward with a covered cage, they could hear the fact that what was within was most definitely not human.

Watching as they are allowed in, Yuna and the others approach and are surprised as they see Dona and Bartello apparently arguing with the guards. Wondering where they had come from as they did not see either her or him on the road. They were shocked as the woman from Kilika stalked towards them angrily.

"Forget going this way. They are not letting anyone through. Lousy good for nothing..." Muttering a few choice words, the volatile woman is startled at the extra guards that Yuna has with her.

Having only seen with her the original four of which Tidus was not quite a part of until the Luca incident, to see her with two more men beside her made the woman angry and not mention a little smug.

"Is it not the High summoner's daughter, your father traveled only with two during his pilgrimage and you so many including the legendary Sir Auron. My my my, all I need is Barthello who is quite strong."

The woman smiling, Yuna of course can't help but be incensed. "I may not be as strong as my father was. But I would have those who want to be my guardians around me. They give me the strength to continue on..."

Smiling as the girl went on in defense of her choices, Cloud couldn't help but approve as she stood fast in her choice of having many beside her. Auron smiling as well, they both were startled as the man Dona called Barthello approached them both.

"Sir Auron...may I shake your hand." The muscular man gushed out, causing Yuna and the others to hide a snicker or two. "I became a guardian thanks to you, and to see both you and this man fight one another in Luca. It was amazing; it was the best I had ever seen."

Both men sheepish, Auron offers his hand as does Cloud, when the muscular man asks the same as him. Not having felt this kind of admiration for many years, the blonde was still somewhat looking at his hand as Dona dragged the man off to scold him.

Kimahri standing beside him, the Ronso just remains quiet.

"It's been a long time, since I felt that kind of admiration, even if it was for a fight. It bothers me." The older blonde said quietly. "It made me remember how I realized how foolish I was once." He stated as memories of his idolization cost one friend his life and the events to follow the life of another one as well. In the process their loss nearly destroyed his own if not for Tifa and the others.

Silence coming from the Ronso, Cloud is startled as the large feline like man offered a hand of reassurance and a nod of head to continue. Somehow reassured, the blonde man shakes his head.

"Not ready yet..."

"Kimahri understand. When Cloud ready, Kimahri willing to listen." The Ronso stated simply.

Before he could say anything, Auron looked toward them and gestured that they needed to get moving. The younger guardians around Yuna, the young woman smiles as she steps forward to approach the man guarding the entrance to the road.

"Please, may we go forward?"

Her kindness was the one thing that made the guard feel guilty as he did not want to deny her. But he had to follow orders.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Please?"

"Really Lady Summoner, I want to. But I am under orders. I can't. Sorry."

"I will speak for the Lady Yuna and her party."

Grasping onto his weapon out of habit, Cloud realizes he is not alone as some of the others look as if they want to do the same. As he recognized the voice of the new Maester of Yevon, Seymour, something about the man makes the older blonde's skin crawl with disgust.

"Maester Seymour! The others are waiting for you at the headquarters!" The guard gushed with admiration for the Guado leader. The blue haired man striding forward and through the group surrounding Yuna, Cloud had to almost physically restrain Tidus from doing something.

Not to blame the younger blonde for his thoughts as he felt them as well. Something about Seymour rubbed her wrong. It felt too much like the past he had with him to be coincidental.

Even now out of the corner of his eye, he could see Auron and Kimahri both restraining their urge to pull their weapons on the man who even now was making Yuna fluster a bit as he used his authority to let them through.

"That man...." The younger blonde muttered. "I don't like him! He is focusing on Yuna way to much."

Wakka hearing that as they began to follow the Maester onto the road, much to the disgust of an angry Dona, turns and tries to gesture for Tidus to be quiet.

"Don't say that! We can't offend the Maester! He might ex-communicate us or something! And besides Yuna is a summoner, sooner or later she will have to deal with him ya!"

Before Tidus could retort, Cloud steps forward quietly as he follows as well. "Offend or not, something is off about him. His interest in us is to coincidental..."

"I agree." Auron said simply as he and the others followed. Surprised by the fact that the legendary guardian said it himself, Wakka was just stunned. If Auron said it, could it be he is missing something.

"Do not be surprised." The older man said calmly as he followed. "It is not wrong to have an opinion on a person."

"But... but he's a Maester of Yevon!"

Sighing Cloud began to speak of someone from his past...

**If simply being a part of something makes him automatically a good person. Then you have a lot to learn Wakka. **

**Allow me to tell you of someone I knew long ago. He was a hero. He was someone whom many treated with respect and bowed to often, because what he could do could rival the best of the best of the best. Even I blindly thought he was the greatest as you do Seymour.**

**But you see he along with two other men worked for an organization that was very much like Yevon. **

**  
To a degree, you may even call them the Maesters of that once proud organization.**

**Like Yevon, they had their hands involved in a lot of things, and even those they didn't? People knew off the bat who they were and could not help but respect them for you see they knew that they were the protectors of their way of life.**

**But you see there were things that this organization hid from the men. **

**And as all things that are held quiet, one of them found out what it was. **

**He started to do things to these people he once protected. And on top of that, he also started to do things to his two friends as well. I do not know much about that, save that from my friend who was once an apprentice of theirs. **

**The shock of their betrayal was far too much as what was found out. Began to draw him in as well...**

**One of the three died. **

**Another was sealed away for lack of a better term.**

**But it is the last and it is of this one I speak. Considered to be the strongest of them all by many who knew and trusted him, he was most loyal to them and to those he worked for. But as he to found out the secrets that the company held, he began to hate them for his beliefs were not what they were.**

**And that hate spread.... He hated himself for what he was...**

**He hated those who gave him his job for making that way.**

**And then he began to hate everyone**

**You see that secret corrupted him as it made him even more powerful, and power unchecked can be dangerous. The other two gone...he was unstoppable. He...he killed my best friend. Who was once their apprentice....**

**Even now as I think about him I am surprised that I still alive, and still to this day I find myself watching my back. Knowing that he is gone and is but a memory is a comfort. But even them memories have a way of stepping forth...**

**And then they can become a dream...or a nightmare.**

Surprised by his words, Wakka still looks stubborn at Cloud and the others whose eyes were watching the Maester's actions with Yuna carefully for anything.

"What's that got to do with Maester Seymour?"

Cloud looked at him and replied simply. "That man I spoke of...if anything Seymour is exactly like him. He has an agenda and I firmly believe he will do anything he can to get it. _And he most definitely intends on making us a part of whatever it is_."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

Remember folks certain events will happen as they were in the game

**Chapter 13**

**Mushroom Rock Road 1**

Cloud was once again thankful that Yuna was around. Seeing and sensing what was going to happen, the older blonde male knew that whatever it was that was going to happen.

Would not end well...

Already a small fight had broken out between Wakka and Luzzu over a past between them and Lulu apparently. Promises of a discussion after whatever happens made, Cloud does not have the heart to tell them that more then likely.

They will never see their red headed friend again.

Auron sharing the same belief with him as does Kimahri, the small group of guardians loosely stands around Yuna and Seymour. The latter of which speaking now as Wakka violently protests this action it is only the quiet voice of the young woman's words that stops it.

Hearing her say her soft words to believe, to let them try, Cloud could not help but smile in approval. Her gentleness diffusing as did Aerith and Tifa's words for himself long ago. Wakka remained silent from then on in. A slight grumble every now and then emanating as they watched as more and more machina were set up....

Tidus silent most of the time, the younger man stood next to Cloud with a quiet and solemn expression on his features.

"They... they are all going to die aren't they?"

"More then likely." Cloud replied softly. "They may still do it as Yuna stated for miracles can indeed happen."

"But here we are...we are in the safe zone aren't we. It doesn't...doesn't feel right."

"Unfortunately that is a part of battle. There is always some who are safe and others who are not. If you notice those of Yevon are placed well away from the main battle area. As if keeping them from the brunt of the attack that is to come..."

Silence his response it is then that the two watch along with others how the fiends and sinspawn that were captured are deliberately agitated.

"What are they doing?"

"Calling for Sin." Cloud stated simply. "It is believed that the cries of the fiends and sinspawn will attract him to the shore. The thing is..."

"What?"

"Sin's been here the whole time. It's been waiting for us to finish...getting ready." The older blonde replied simply as the waters at the beach began to rise. Reaching for his sword, he clicks his switch upon it and grasps two separate one in his hands. The power alone of the beast rising as it shoots more spawn at those on the beach and the upper levels. The others rushing ahead now, Cloud remains next to Tidus as the younger blonde brings out the blue sword, that Wakka had given him.

"Stay close to Yuna if you can Tidus." He said quietly as hundreds of fiends landed. "Remember we are guardians and without her...we have nothing to protect."

That said the older blonde proceeded to run and jump off the cliff. His swords gleaming in the sunlight, Cloud fought to save as many as he could from what was inevitably coming.

Death...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**  
Three hours later**

Battered, bruised, and looking the worse for wear, Cloud managed to come to. Tidus and the others yelling his name, a part of him is angry as he did not die. Yet, a small smile crosses his lips as an excited yelp of joy is heard.

"YUNA! FOUND HIM! HE'S OVER HERE!"

The younger blonde bounding over to him, Cloud finds himself being supported against the stone with aide. Still in a bit of a daze, the former SOLDIER was relieved as he surrendered to the healing magic being bestowed upon him.

Warm and gentle, Cloud can't help but close his eyes as his strength slowly but surely returns to him.

Minutes later and with a tired Yuna perched on Kimahri's back, the young woman smiled as Cloud got up. "You are better now?" Her blue and green eyes looking at him tiredly as he can tell she expended a lot of her power to heal as many as she could.

"Yes." The older blonde replied with a gentle smile as he looked towards her. "Thank you...how are the others?"

"We are all fine." Lulu stated softly. "Those who were on the higher levels of the road did not take as big a hit when Sin let loose."

Her voice a little broken, she and Wakka seem to have gotten closer as if...

"Luzzu didn't make it did he."

Surprised at his intuition, the two nodded their head in response. Yuna resting at the moment upon Kimahri's back, she was drifting in and out of exhaustion. Being the only summoner available at that moment besides Seymour himself, the young woman had been busy performing sendings and healing as many as she could when the battle was done. Having had to fight herself against a few fiends and Sinspawn that had landed beside her, Lulu, and Auron, she would be out for a while to recuperate.

"No...damn idiot..." Wakka muttered. "I wanted to hit him lots more for what he did. But the fool had to go and die on us."

"It was his time." Cloud whispered painfully. "I...I envy him that. He will at least be with those he loves."

Sorrow on each and everyone of their faces save for Yuna who had given in and was out cold now, it was Tidus who spoke up moments later as he noticed something rather odd. His words distracting them all from the pity that was not wanted or needed anymore by the man who despite his hurt spirit was getting up to stretch out his body. "Hey? What's that over there?!"

Turning to see what the younger blonde had spotted, Auron and the others notice what he sees. Although sighing somewhat as Tidus had already started moving towards that shining metallic glint in the wall, where the massive Al Bhed Weapon had fallen gainst the onslaught of Sin's power.

A large amount of debris scattered around the area, where it seemed to be coming from. it was hard admittedly getting to it at first. But as they stepped closer, Cloud recognized the faint glowing green energy that was being emitted from what could only be doors as they get closer. The small slit that was visible where it was emanating from, he actually could feel the mako energy....

Something that could be called hope was on his features now. He did what he could to tear at it the centuries of dirt that was on it. The others watching and puzzled at what he was doing, they observed as he just kept at it not stopping even to breathe.

But as Tidus started to come forth and help as well with his sword, Auron not to far behind the three backed up immediately as Wakka yelled.

"BAHHHHH.... back up, I think I can help break that up for you a bit faster ya!"

Nodding their heads, the three backed away and wait as Wakka begins to spin. Releasing the spiked blitzball weapon in his hand, minutes later, the ball's spikes penetrate the parts of earth still covering the door. Large cracks emerging, it is repeated several times before the man stops. Slowly but surely most of the dirt begins to fall off slowly.

"You have my thanks Wakka." Cloud said simply as he approached to tear out what remains along with Tidus and Auron. The blitzball player waving off his kind words, as he allowed Lulu to fuss over him. The older blonde chuckling as he could see the growing relationship between them, he turned back and eventually got the doors clear along with a small pad. Cloud looking at what was apparently a handprint lock, he sighed.

"It would not surprise me if you knew I would come looking for you eventually old friend." He stated simply as he took the glove off of one hand. Placing it upon the grey pad, the others were shocked as they heard a faint mechanical voice speak up.

**_Access Granted, Cloud Strife. Please proceed... Subject Valentine, Vincent is within Section B, Room A._**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

Okay some of you have forgotten the note I placed at the first chapter. That I took a challenge acceptance set by one of my favorite authors James D Fawkes.

This is what the challenge states word for word, which I did not constantly want to retype. I am doing it this once getting it all out so you understand...the story itself is me...the idea is his.

_**Ultima**__** Challenge**__: As the last remaining SOLDIER, Cloud Strife has discovered that he is ageless. The Lifestream rejuvenates his cells and keeps him from age and death. Nearly fifteen hundred years have passed since the death of his beloved, Tifa, and all of his friends. Now, the Planet, given the name Spira, is threatened by a beast known as Sin. He must wake the sleeping Vincent and join the new Summoner, Yuna, in her quest to destroy the cursed beast._

_Pairings: Tidus/Yuna; Wakka/Lulu. The rest are pretty much free reign (no yaoi or yuri!), but I'd prefer it if Cloud and Vincent were single._

_Powers: Everything they could do before. Perhaps add in a new skill or two for Cloud since he's been pretty much stationary for the past 1500 years. Materia should still work._

_Time at start: Anytime after Tidus and the gang leave Besaid. The best place for them to appear would be during the Fiend attack on the Luca stadium._

_Enough said..._

_Smiling at all the happy eager faces waiting for what is to come next, she eeps as she is glomped. Waving for help, she manages to escape long enough to hit the send button before being swamped...._

**Chapter 14**

**Mushroom Rock Road 2**

The door opening, as it did, Cloud saw as the hall lit up the dank and dusty corridors. The light flickering, it was as gray and as dank as most labs went in the past. Sighing softly, he reached into his bag and brought out a small round ball of pulsing green energy.

The other guardians watching, he held it in the palm of his hand and whispered simply one word.

"Aero..."

Winds spilling forth from the ball, Lulu are in shock as it was a spell thought lost to many a black mage is sent out to clear the smell and the dust. Enabling the ability to breathe, it is Cloud who takes the first step within its firm confines. Lulu wanting to follow, to ask him how, she is held back by Auron who shakes his head.

"Let him be."

By now others approaching from behind them as the clean up and the hope to find survivors among the ruins is done. Auron nods his head to Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu to stay out where they are, himself, Tidus, and Yuna would be following the older blonde man inside.

The Ronso reluctant to trust his charge to be safe out of his sight at first, the cat like man nodded his head though as he knew that with Auron and Cloud there that Yuna would be safe.

Tidus...well that was another story. He did trust the youth now as he has proven himself time and time again recently to protect Yuna from harm. Yet, even now he can tell that the younger man has issues as of yet he needs to work through.

Issues right now that could be harmful to their small little group.

Therefore watching them vanish into the grey hall. Yuna clutching tightly onto Tidus as Auron takes the guard from behind. Kimahri wonders as they follow the old one down the hall, if his charge and Auron's were ready for the truth.

That Cloud is a legend all on his own..

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Walking as they were for fifteen minutes, Yuna and Tidus were admittedly puzzled at what they were seeing. Tidus recognizing some of it from Zanarkand, the younger blonde was puzzled to say the least as what he knew these things were...

Well these things were considered historical objects from even before his time!

Pausing, it is the young man who causes them all to stop in their tracts as he comes across a logo that is quite familiar to Cloud. The symbol of the SOLDIER units... "I recognize this symbol from a museum... One that Auron would take me to when I was little. I remember...I remember that these...these are from the Shinra Corporation aren't they? That company that was destroyed by their creation...what was his name...."

"His name was Sephiroth." Cloud said simply as he paused only long enough to finish the younger man's thoughts. "He was one of their generals."

Yuna and Auron both now pausing as does Tidus, they look at Cloud who once again stops. His head bowed down as the three of them look at him with a mixture of understanding, confusion, and disbelief.

"Him...but...he's a legend." Yuna said softly in confusion. "He couldn't have been real...could he? And how...how did you know that?"

"As much as I wish that was true Yuna." Cloud stated quietly. "As much I wish that...I am sorry to say he was very much real. And how I of all people should know..." He stated softly as his hand goes to a spot on his upper chest. "I was there."

Startled, Yuna and Tidus both look to Auron, who remains silent. "It is not my story to share. It is his. But I trust him. He has not let us down since he has become one of us has he Yuna?" The former guardian and Yevon monk stated calmly.

"No he has not...but I do not understand. How is this possible?" She asked with confusion. "The legends of the One winged ones and those who fought them are over 1000 years old..."

"Shinra..." Tidus said softly. "It's all to do with Shinra isn't it? I remember reading in my school books that when Shinra existed...they had their hands in everything. They...they did something to you didn't they."

"Yes... Remember the sending, I had asked Yuna to perform on the Mi'hen high road? It...it is part of it. It is why I try to live so far from life. What they did...all the mako...it created a lifestream in me. One that is connected to the planet itself, I will never die...I will never grow old. This world...it...it won't let me. No matter how much I want to die. I can't. Instead fiends are drawn to me, and every so often, so are the souls of those who have gone before. Only a summoner, even if for a little while can put me at peace when it becomes to much."

"My god..." Yuna stated with pain and sorrow. Tidus in shock as well, it is Auron who remains undisturbed as even now as he listens. Having understood the story from before, to hear as it is told in a place that existed then was different. He could feel...and see the memories these items, these walls invoked.

"He believed he was. That is Sephiroth believed he was a god as did many back then, including myself. He was a hero, he was a man of honor, and he was a leader that anyone would die to follow. Many in fact would and did...myself included had wanted to be such a person." The former SOLDIER said quietly.

"But after what he did...and then all the times I had fought him afterwards when he came back again and again. I always had those who would back me up as we back up Yuna on her journey. To a degree, some of you even remind me of them." He stated softly. "Especially now, because this...journey brings back memories for me. Both good and bad..."

"Memories...are good though are they not?" Yuna asks tentatively. Her voice soft and delicate, she approaches with Tidus beside her. "My father once told me when my mother died...that through my memories I would never forget her. That those memories would reside in my heart, til I needed them to chase away the loneliness. It was to remind me that although she was gone and I was not. She would always be with me."

The older blonde male smiling, he looked at the young woman who tilted her head with a kind look about her dual colored eyes.

"Your words...thank you. Of all the people in my life that I have met Yuna, Tidus, Auron, all of you most of all remind me of those who meant the world to me."

Smiling brightly, the young woman nodded her head simply in response. "I am glad." Tidus and Auron echoing the same thing, the young woman is thoughtful now as she looks to him. "May I ask why we are here?"

"For one of those friends that I spoke of..." Cloud said simply. "He sleeps right now. But when he awakens, he will come if I ask. He will prove a strong guardian as we have for you."

"Is he like you?"

Thoughtful now himself, the older blonde finds it hard to explain the gunman. "He is unique to himself. I can not explain his past, for even now after all these centuries I have lived. I do not fully understand him myself. But he is an honorable and good man."

Smiling, Yuna nodded her head. "Then once we find him if it is all right with Sir Auron, I will be happy to accept him as my guardian."

"I have already given Cloud my consent." Said guardian replied.

Tidus listening he seems thoughtful for a moment as he smiles brightly. "Hey Auron! Does that mean Yuna and I can have a vacation?"

Yuna protesting immediately, she can see the smile crossing his features with impishness. Said young woman flustering as he winks down at her, the blonde whines as the expected answer is given,

"No..."

"AAAaaaa come on you old man! We are going to have an extra hand soon. What do you say?"

Cloud watching as the younger man pesters the other, as the lone female with them looks on with a giggle crossing her lips. He can not help but smile as they continue on down the hall of this long forgotten facility.

The laughter coming from his three companions, it alone in this place helps to keep the familiar and painful memories at bay. As he could see a foolish younger version of himself walking halls quite similar to these in another life...

Reaching the correct section he turns as he sees the door pulsing at the end of the hall with a brilliant green light. Auron and the others silent now, the four approach and once again Cloud sees the same pad as before.

His hand still free of the glove from earlier, he places it on the pad.

The door sliding open without a sound, Cloud enters and gestures for the others to follow him. Tidus taking point with Yuna and then Auron behind, the three find themselves in a room that has seen better days. Machina covered in centuries of dust, even now as Cloud and Tidus both approach, they could see that it works.

Wires going every which way, the four follow the trail to a system connected to two tubes of pulsing green energy. Noticing the tube in between them that they seem to be connected to, the look to Cloud with questions in their eyes, save for Tidus.

"Is that a cryogenic tube of some sort?"

Nodding his head simply in response, the others approach the tube that rests between them. Dusty as well like most of the other machina in the room, before they could get any closer, they couldn't help but listen as an alarm of sorts began to go off.

Backing away in confusion, they stop as Cloud comes beside them. Silent and standing there, they could see the green tubes pulsing...once...twice...then stopping completely. And then one by one, they could the lights on the tube come on, and the locks of it spinning as if someone was doing it from the inside.

A gap emerging with every light and every spin on that center tube, that as it lefts and the smoke from the releasing energy pours out. Yuna and the others watch as a golden clawed hand is the first thing they see.

A lean muscular figure sitting up, Yuna and the others see it vanish in a flash of red. Cloud vanishing as well seconds later. The clear sounds of a fight could be heard going around them in the halls.

The three rushing out to see what was going on, as it all of a sudden stops. They find their blonde friend looking at another man with something of a smile on his lips. An honest and true smile, unlike others they had seen him try to give without pain, this was fully filled with joy.

Taking the other figure in themselves now, they could see the man was of a lean muscular build. Wearing all black on his body saves for his gold hand and feet, he wore a cloak of scarlet that seemed ragged.

While at the same time feeling alive to Yuna who can sense the magic emanating from it...

His hair a rich black, it was almost as long as Lulu's was, in the eyes of the young woman who approaches the figure with curiosity. Her presence sensed, she sees the darkness of his eyes within the pale skin. His aristocratic features, that like Cloud's, tells of much he has seen and endured, the young woman somehow knows she can trust him.

Bowing before him in respect, she speaks from the bottom of her heart. "I am Yuna; I am pleased to meet you. And I will be honored if you will become my guardian."

"_**Name is **__**Vincent...Vincent Valentine and you have my thanks**__."_


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 15**

**Mushroom Rock Road 3**

"You are most welcome Vincent." The young woman smiled brightly. Her eyes shining with innocence, the black haired man nods his head simply. Turning to the other two men who introduce themselves to him, as Cloud was drawn so is Vincent to the unofficial leader of the group Auron.

The way he stands and carries himself is like himself and Cloud. Steady, experienced, and full of remembered pain. Nodding his head towards the older man, the former monk and guardian simple reciprocates his motion with one of his own. It was an acceptance of equality as they judge one another without saying a single word.

Greeted with a smile once again, this time from the younger blonde, Vincent stands next to Cloud as they head out. The black haired man studying the figure of Tidus with thought. That which was inside him, was curious as to why they can and can not sense life within him.

Remaining silent about it for now, he nods his head in response to the younger blonde as he turns to the older one with a single look of curiosity.

"Much has changed Vincent." Cloud stated simply. "Much of who we are and what we know are simply legends to them."

"I sense that, the change in the stream...it's different."

"**It's Sin. As long as Sin exists, the lifestream can not take without the aide of the summoners." **

Time frozen at that moment save for the two men, both look at the figure of the small boy within purple robes.

"What do you mean?"

"**In Sin, there is no life."**

Hearing those words, Cloud can not help but ask the question. "Earlier though you said that this one was different...I still don't quite understand."

The child smiled and nodded his head. "**It is simple. It is because, he still has hope."**

Simple and yet cryptic as before, the former SOLDIER can not help but scowl a bit in irritation. Time resuming its course as the figure vanishes, Vincent just looks at Cloud with a questioning gaze. "He is Bahamut... The summons we knew have changed old friend."

Saying nothing at the moment, the black haired man follows the other three out of the lab complex. Walking in silence with one another, the older blonde in black was in deep thought as was his long time friend. Their eyes watching their charge at the moment who giggles in merriment as the blonde youth does a stunt to make her smile.

"She seems much like they were." Vincent said quietly.

"I thought so to." Cloud admitted. "The strength of Tifa."

"And the gentle wisdom of Aerith..." The gunman finished for him as they approached the end of the hall. Visions of the beach just ahead of them, they see the figures of Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri waiting for them. "The others?"

"Same...you will see aspects of those we knew within them." Cloud replies softly. "You will see, that even though they are different. They are much as are friends were so long ago."

Somehow, Vincent understood the kind words about these new people that surrounded his once quiet and stoic friend, So as they rejoined those who waited outside and introductions were made, they did not notice the eyes of one watching them. Eyes that were a mixture of emotions, but above all one that craved one thing that somehow they believed only they could provide.

Power...

Seymour hearing of the discovery being made by Yuna and her guardians, he of course had been intrigued. For despite the fact that this was a battlefield, the mere thought of something having been here the whole time was interesting to say the least.

But according to those under him, who still observe the pretty young woman and her guardians, this new one who was not with them when they arrived. Supposedly was within this place that they had seen.

Essentially, this black haired man was sealed within the road.

Quite a surprising development, to say the least, as it did not escape the notice of others as well.

Many were wondering about the former High Summoner's daughter and just who she was getting involved with. But yet at the same time, they still trusted her, because did she not have the former guardian Sir Auron with her?

Among the other Maesters talk about Yuna and her guardians had indeed increased. Especially to those who witnessed the blonde in black, this Cloud does battle along side the others against Sin and his fiends.

The fact that he survived the attack, where 90% of the others did not, was an enigma as he was right at the front and he should have taken the full blast and died.

This was stirring those of Yevon into wondering just who or what he was? Many thought he was unsent. Seymour of course knew that was not true.

But he did not say anything to counter it. The way the man looked at him a couple of times. It irritated Seymour.

And what made it worse, was that slowly but surely the other guardians of Yuna were taking notice of his opinion. He already knew the younger of the blondes didn't like him, because he saw Seymour as a rival for the Lady Yuna. That he could tolerate for right now.

But with this Cloud...and even the Ronso, he could see distrust and suspicion. What made things even more problematic was that Auron himself did not trust him as he should. As a former monk of Yevon, it should only be respect that he is given from the legendary guardian.

And even though he was given it, Seymour was not blind nor was he stupid. There was a definite dislike emanating from the older man and Auron despite no longer being of Yevon. Still carried a lot of weight with the people of Spira...

Nodding his head to a Guado that was beside him, the figure nodded his head and vanished as he saw the small group of summoner and her guardians move on toward Djose temple.

Smiling to himself, Seymour knew that he must be on his way as well. He had to prepare for her arrival in Guadosalam... can't mess up his plans now worrying about the new addition.

That's what he had his men for. They can watch and learn...

So that when the time comes and if he needs to, he can take them out of the equation permanently if he can. After all for his plans to succeed he needs Yuna alone and needing only him.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

Folks some of you are complaining about the shortness. Keep in mind this; this is my first foray into this genre. I may know a bit about 10 and 10-2, and know a little bit as well about 7. The fact of the matter is...THIS IS MY FIRST.

I'm kind of trying hard not to screw it up. You want it longer, you write it yourself. Talk to James D Fawkes and see about doing his challenge as I have done.

Anyhow hope you like and please continue to review as you have been. Thank you very much!

Flounces away with a swirl of skirt...

**Chapter 16**

**Djose Temple 1**

With the temple itself only being a few short hours walking from the battle site, it did not take long for Yuna or her guardians to make it to the temple. The young woman smiling with joy, she paused as her eyes widen.

"Oh...someone is inside the temple praying to the Fayth."

"Really?" Tidus asked as he took in the floating rocks. Cloud and Vincent beside him looking up as well, both men could sense the intense thunder magic infused within the rocks of the mountain.

"Yes." Lulu responded as she tried not to sound exasperated as she exclaimed. "Here, whenever a summoner is praying to the Fayth in Djose, the rocks will fly and spread out. Signifying that the summoner is undergoing their test..."

"Who is the one they are praying to?" The younger blonde asked inquisitively.

"Ixion." Yuna piped in as she approached with a bright smile. Her features lighting up, as the rocks go back to their positions. "Oh...whoever it is must be done now. Come it is our turn is it not?"

The guardians nodding their head simply, Tidus links arms with Yuna as they talk. Both young and seemingly innocent, Cloud is startled as Vincent speaks up. The other man had been quiet as he usually is, had been simply observing, and he could not help but notice the reactions of those other then himself and Cloud watching.

"This journey of hers...it is one that will take her life isn't it?"

"More then likely." Cloud responded quietly. "All summoners who have gone to face Sin since Yunalesca's time have died in the process of fighting the creature. Most of the time, they take it with them. But it always comes back... time and time again."

"Then why journey if that always happens?"

"Because even if only for a little while. A chance not to worry can go a long way to having a peaceful life." Auron replied as he had been behind them. "It is a story that never ends..."

"All stories end." Vincent states as he shouts of his name as well as Auron's and Cloud's erupt from Wakka and the younger blonde. "You just have to read between the lines to see how to do it."

"Hn... That is my point exactly." The former monk said simply. "It is why I seek to end it."

No comments being made at his response the two men nod their heads in understanding. Vincent silent and thoughtful, he looked to the older man with a curious gaze. "You know why this is happening."

Nodding his head simply, the older man responds as he keeps an eye on his charges. Both of which even now were meeting a young man named Isaaru and his brothers Maroda and Pacce.

"I know many things." He commented without missing a beat as he joined the others. "No one has asked the right question though to find out."

His words just as puzzling as that of Bahamut's, the two men were thoughtful and quiet as they all went to take the trials. Thoughtful to say the least, they stopped as Tidus's name was shouted out by the youth. The younger blonde startled, Cloud and the others watched as he ran to the dark haired youth,

Words being exchanged, the dark haired youth eventually left as he followed his older and younger brother away from Djose. Tidus thoughtful as he stood there, it was Cloud who approaches the youth as he stands there looking out into the distance.

"What happened?"

"Maroda was warning me about something, he and Isaaru thought we should know."

"What is it?"

"Apparently there's a rumor that someone is kidnapping summoners as they take their journey, when they least expect it."

Listening as he did, Cloud nodded his head as Isaaru nods his head towards them one last time before the doors of the temple close. "It was good of them to tell us."

"They could be lying for all we know though." The younger man stated. "I mean take Dona for example. She did all she could to sabotage Yuna those times we ran into her."

"True, she did." The older man said simply. "But tell me Tidus, while you and the others were talking with him and his brothers. Did Isaaru seem the type?"

Shaking his head the blond replied in the negative. "No in fact, he was a good guy. He and Yuna agreed to have a race of sorts to see who gets to beat Sin first. In fact if anything, I would say he was to honest."

"If that is the case, then why would he lie?" Cloud responded with a tilt of his head. "He would truly have nothing to gain by it. By taking their journey and taking on Sin are they not helping the people?"

"I don't know..." The young man answered as he was deep in thought. Watching as he pushes it to the back of his mind for now, Cloud hears the curiosity in his voice as he speaks again. "So if what Maroda said is true. What do we do?"

"We do nothing." Replied Vincent, who had been listening to the two blonde males speak.

"We just can't sit back and do nothing! Yuna is in danger!"

"No she isn't." Vincent said simply. "Yuna is here. Will you ever leave her side?"

"Of course not! I'm a guardian now and I have to help protect...." Realizing what the black haired man was doing, Tidus just gave him a look and shook his head sheepishly. "Thanks."

A simple nod of his head is his response as the blonde runs by to join said young woman who looked at him with puzzlement. The others wondering what the long discussion had been about Vincent just went up to join them along with Cloud. The two of them silent, as they join the others to do what must be done...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three hours later**

Having gone through the trials fairly quick, Yuna had gone to pray to the Fayth. Cloud, Tidus, and the rest of the guardians just waiting outside, as the stoic and yet paternal figure of Kimahri guards the entrance to the Fayth.

Prayers and thoughts filling the room, they all stand as the door to the chamber opens. Walking out in a daze the young woman, as she had done before in Killika and on Besaid, collapses into the arms of the Ronso who had raised her, "I am all right..."

Turning to Cloud and Vincent now, the young woman gives a look of determination as in her hand is a violet swirling ball of electric energy. Like before with the one of pure black, the fire red, or the swirling light...

This small orb pulsed with intense power.

"Ixion bade me give this to you Cloud and Vincent. He said you would know what it was and what it can be used for."

"He is one I do not know, but tell him thank you and that we will use it well."

Smiling brightly, the girl's eyes flash momentarily with lighting. "He says that you are most welcome." She chirped with warmth. Leaning onto Kimahri, who supports her, the blue cat man swung her easily onto his back.

"Yuna rest now..."

Nodding her head tiredly, the young woman closes her eyes and promptly goes to sleep. As the others were smiling indulgently as she slumbers, Vincent takes in the young woman with quiet thought.

His own experiences with the beast aside him not good. He can not help but wonder how this young woman handles the spirits of the summons within her. Each one immensely strong in their own right, he can not help but admire her quiet strength of will.

"How...how does she do it?"

"Keep control?" Auron worded as he approaches. Cloud talking with Lulu who was currently quizzing him about what he has been receiving from the Aeons along with Wakka. "They train for it in the temples. Constant practice to shield one's mind from that of the others within the body, it allows them to prepare for when they are able to obtain the Final Aeon in Zanarkand."

"Final Aeon...what makes this one different?"

Smiling Auron looked at Vincent who stared back at him in wonder. "It is said to be the husband of the first ever Summoner Yunalesca." The man replied without missing a beat. The way he said it seemingly as if it was nothing, Vincent looks at him with a look of knowledge in his eyes.

"He's dead isn't he...?"

Pausing in mid stance, Auron looks at the all too perceptive Vincent with a calm gaze about his features. "Now that was the first right question anyone has ever asked me."

That said, the man still walks off without ever answering it. The simple look he had given the gunman was enough to know that the thoughts Vincent was having concerning what was going on in Spira.

Were more then likely the correct ones....


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

Okay folks I apparently have gained a few people who have no idea how Final Fantasy 10 played out. So from here on in, consider the story one BIG SPOILER.

Heh... it is not often I answer reviews but feels like I should.

**ShinigamiChild**...- I thank you for the fact that you at least understand. First time ever in the game genre this story is. But considering I played Final Fantasy 10 and 10-2 and got the perfect endings on both. (Trema is a royal pain in the A** by the way in Bevelle) And although it's been a long time since I played Final Fantasy 7 (copy went to hell *whimpers) I thought that I could do it.

**Nxkris**...- They will find out when they find out. No offense, but please don't suggest how I should write my story as you have been. I reallllyy don't like it, because it sounds like you are trying to tell me how to write it.

And I really hate that.

**Chapter 17**

**Djose Temple 2**

As Yuna rested, the others were thoughtful. Cloud and Vincent both were looking at one another thoughtfully. Their eyes skimming over the balls of pure power given to them by the Aeons, the two men sighed.

"One more and we will have another one out on the field won't we?" The older blonde said as he looked at what they had.

"I believe so...but I would do it though only when we need to. As it is right now having Yuna as the only one has kept things peaceful." Vincent said simply. The black haired man studying the materia that Cloud had kept over the years as well as those recently obtained from the Aeons.

"I agree." Cloud stated. "You've sensed our follower haven't you?"

"Hn.. It's one of those Guado's..."

"One of Seymour's more then likely, we will have to be extra careful then. You got a control on him?"

Nodding his head, Vincent became more thoughtful as he spoke. "Auron knows more then he lets on."

"I know."

"Why have you not asked him then?"

"Because I trust him... And somehow I don't think it has anything to do with you or me personally. But them..." The former SOLDIER replied as he gestured to the slumbering Yuna and the talkative Tidus. The latter chatting with Wakka, the two were apparently having a discussion on Blitzball much to the annoyance of Lulu beside them both.

"Yuna and Tidus."

"Yes. He made a promise to both of their fathers. Braska was the summoner before his daughter, and Jecht was apparently his guardian as Tidus is to Yuna."

Thoughtful and quiet, the black haired man took in this new information with calmness. Sifting through the information, he turns to Cloud as theories start to make a little sense. The question he had asked Auron concerning the Final Aeon and the answer that the said being was dead. Sin coming back constantly... "I believe I understand what he is doing now."

"You figured it out?"

"Hn...I believe so. But I need more proof, before I am sure." Vincent responded. "If what I am thinking is right, we will run into Tidus's father eventually. And we will have to fight him."

"How so?"

"Because Jecht is Sin." Auron responded simply. Known to disappear for a few hours every now and then to think and to contemplate their next move. The older looking man had arrived in time to hear their conversation.

And to smile as he knew that these men coming with then and helping him to guard his two charges was not a mistake. They may be perhaps his biggest supporters in protecting both Tidus and Yuna.

"I thought so." Vincent said quietly. "The question though is how."

The former monk chuckling, he looked at both men a few moments later with a quiet and yet solemn expression. Revealing his true status to them both, he spoke to them of what happened when he, Braska, and Jecht were in Zanarkand. About the events that led to his decision to remain and to finish what his two friends long ago had started.

Both men listening intently, that when the man was done, both were quiet as he waited for their response.

"So...everything truly depends on them." Cloud stated simply. "If what you are saying is true. Then it all comes down to Tidus and Yuna."

Nodding his head, Auron looked towards the Moonflow which was to be their next stop before Guadosalam. "Yes. Jecht stated before he went with Braska that he would have it figured out somehow. Braska as well. It wasn't so much the words, but more like he agreed with Jecht on what to do. On what needed to be done afterwards. It's why they made me promise what I did."

"To bring Tidus and Yuna together....and put a stop to all of it."

The man giving them a hint of a smile he nodded his head. "Jecht remained as strong as he could, against the full change. When he knew he was beginning to loose the battle, he knew it was time to bring Tidus here. Considering Yuna was already in Besaid growing up with Kimahri...it made sense."

"And considering she was training to be a summoner, to follow in her father's footsteps..." Cloud interrupted as he finished the comment. "He knew them well then...his son and Yuna."

"No...not really." Auron replied. "THe day he 'disappeared' and Braska died was when they were both quite young. And before then, Jecht despite loving Tidus with all his heart was well on his way to alienating him as well."

"Then why bring him here." Vincent asked simply.

"Because during our journey to Zanarkand, his, mine, and Braska's, **_Jecht started to change_**...."

Before anything else was said the three watched as with soft little mumbles. Yuna began to stir and awaken. "It will be time to go soon...next is the Moonflow and then Guadosalam, and you can be sure, Seymour will be waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 18**

**Rikku and the Moonflow 1**

Walking down the Moonflow as it did, Vincent and Cloud took in the smell of greenery that seemed to permeate from every nook and cranny of this small stretch of road.

Not to far from Djose Temple, which was surrounded completely by stone, to smell the forestry for both men was a change of pace that was definitely needed. The Moonflow after all smelled alive, compared to the recent stench of death that was far to ingrained into both of their memories.

Their eyes taking in their memories, Tidus's words that summed up everything as they approached the Moonflow river itself was one of pure awe.

Pyre flies floating in and out of the flowers left and right with relative ease. The little bug like creatures gave the water an iridescent glow.

"They say that at night when you see the Pyre Flies dance among the waters of the Moonflow, it is like looking at a river of stars." Yuna said softly as she admired the view. Tidus beside her, the boy immediately as the idea came to him was shot down as three unanimous no's came from the three men beside them.

"Just one night..."

"No"

"Come on Auron!"

The older man chuckling he continued to shake his head as he kept walking. Leaving Tidus to stand there as Yuna giggles at the face he makes. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's a shame we can't stay the night!" Tidus stated loudly. The others trying hard not to snicker as Auron turns, the blonde eeps in fear as he hides behind Yuna. The young woman giggling even more now, as Auron yanks him with a grab on his arm out from behind.

"Yuna! HELP!"

The young girl laughing even louder now as it busts out of her, the blonde smiled as he allowed himself to get pulled away from her. The others watching, they realized what the younger blonde of the two had done.

He was helping her to forget the incidents form Mushroom Rock Road. Despite smiling as she went through the meeting of the Fayth Ixion, Yuna had spent most of her time quiet. She was always ready to give a warm and gentle smile. But it would never meet her dual colored eyes.

Tidus acting as he did cheered her up immensely.

The smiles spreading, the youth paused alongside Wakka as they arrived at the sight of a large blue creature. Even Vincent who has been asleep for a long time paused at the vision of what was in his mind an immense elephant.

"WHOA!"

"What never seen Shoopuf before?" Wakka asked impishly as he took in the creature with the elaborate seating upon its back. Auron already talking to one of the Hypellos about travel across, the blonde youth was as giddy as a school kid alongside Wakka.

"We are going to ride on that!"

"Ya," The blitzball player stated with a big smile. "It's been so long since I was last on one."

"Me to!" Yuna chirped happily. "When Kimahri was taking me to Besaid, I went across with the Shoopuff and fell in. It grabbed me with it's long snout and put me back in. It was so cool I jumped in two more times!"

The Ronso, giving a small smile at the memory, he still can't help but remember the little bit of fear he had. Only recently agreeing to take charge of the little girl, from a supposed dying man, the Ronso had been worried.

'Yuna scare Kimahri... Kimahri afraid Yuna drown."

It being the first time she had ever heard that, the young woman cringed as she flushed pink with shame. "Um...Ooops...?"

The chuckle the Ronso admitted as she began to apologize rapidly for her misbehavior back then was entertaining. Guardians and other people watching alike, they were smiles at the antics that had went on between the summoner and her Ronso guardian. Cloud and Vincent, both looking at the Shoopuff themselves, they find their minds were not on the creature, which they admit fascinates them as much as it does the young members of their party.

"You sense it as well?" Cloud stated simply. The blonde despite looking up at the enormous animal as the Hypellos lowered a crane elevator.

"Hn..." Vincent replied "Probably will happen while out on the water."

"Tidus and Wakka should be able to handle it then." Cloud mused. "As Blitzball players both can hold their breaths under it for a considerable length of time."

"Good."

That said the small group of guardians and their charge got onto the lowered elevator and proceeded to continue on with their journey.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**An hour later...**

Drying out with the aide of a low keyed fire spell provided by Lulu, Wakka and Tidus both looked at the young woman who was still sheepish over the most recent event to occur. After having gotten scolded by Wakka, for allowing herself to get kidnapped for the second time, she also had to endure a stern lecture from Lulu, who although she was not much older then her.

Acted more a mother then a big sister to the young woman, which was plain and obvious to many that the feeling was indeed returned. In the meantime as Tidus was finally dry, he couldn't help but ask a question.

"What's the big idea with kidnapping Yuna? I mean why interfere with her journey; she is doing it for them after all?"

"Baah! Who knows! All I know is those damn Al Bhed go against anything Yevon!" Wakka exclaimed loudly. "They all be bad news!"

"Not all of them." Cloud and Tidus said in unison. The two looking at one another, Cloud gives it to the younger blonde who nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Not all of them are bad Wakka." Tidus repeated as he looked at his friend. "When I first arrived here, I didn't end up straight at Besaid. Heck even now I don't know where I was originally when I arrived. I do know this; if it wasn't for an Al Bhed ship coming by and helping me...I don't know where I would have been. They took care of me, even though they didn't have to, this one girl especially. Then Sin attacked...and I got knocked off the ship again. I don't...I don't even know if they are all right."

The others listening, Wakka said nothing despite his instincts to. Lulu patting his shoulder motherly, Yuna who had gone silent couldn't help but ask. "Was there...was there someone named Cid on board?"

Lucky in the fact that Wakka at the moment was ignoring the conversation as he was deep in thought, Cloud and Vincent both couldn't help but listen now as Tidus looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

"No... I don't believe there was one with that name on board."

A small sigh of relief on her features, before Wakka started ranting again, Tidus successfully managed to speak up as he decided to do something to distract her. "Wakka?"

"Huh?"

"Breathe?"

"What?"

"Just breathe and relax!"

Confused by his words, as well as the fact that the older of the two blitzball players was actually doing that Tidus was telling him, set off laughter among those watching his antics. Catching her eyes, Tidus smiled as Yuna mouth two simple words to him.

"Thank you..."

Nodding his head and his eyes sending words of your welcome, the blonde returned to teasing his fellow player and the small group continued on with their journey.

Arriving at the opposite side of the Moonflow, 30 minutes later, the group was well on their way again. Laughter and idle chatter of what to do when they got to Guadosalam, the silence for one as he was almost hesitant to do so was clear.

But that was forgotten as the lone figure of a person laid in the middle of the road.

Tidus staying close to Yuna, Vincent has the Cerberus gun out and aimed. The man a dead shot, since he has joined their group, between himself and Wakka no aerial fiends had truly been able to land even one attack.

Even then it did not stop him from those who attacked on the ground as well. Faster then Tidus who was the quickest on his feet, and stronger then Auron when it came to Armor piercing he was one not to waste time as was Cloud.

Being fighters as long as they have been, neither one was prone to waste any time.

Still though as the figure starts to stand up, by the suit alone, Tidus stops their hand as to him the suit looks quite familiar....

"Rikku?"

Turning at the sound of her name being spoken the blonde figure looked at them despite her goggles with an obvious curious expression. "Huh? Who called my name?"

"IT IS RIKKU!"

Bounding forward happily at the sight of the young woman who had saved him, he was halted as she held up a hand to him.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE BUSTER!"

Unzipping her wetsuit of sorts, the girl did a little bit of a shimmy and a shake as she danced out of the tight outfit. Pale skin and short blonde hair with longer strands in braids released, she stepped out of the suit and happily as she pulled her goggles down.

Revealing her swirling green and blue eyes, Cloud did not miss the gasp Yuna had given off as she seemed to almost recognize the young woman before them.

"Man...I had to get out of that outfit. For a moment there I thought I was gonna die!"

"What! Who! HOW!"

"You, you idiot." The blonde girl scolded as she poked him in the chest with a finger. "You almost killed me!"

Listening to her scold the younger blonde male, Cloud could not help but chuckle as did Vincent at the brightness this third blonde girl seemed to shine with. "It seems...our family of sorts is complete do you not think so Vincent."

"Indeed..." The black haired man chuckled as Yuna spoke quickly to Lulu. The latter of which widening as the girl told her something, both cornered Tidus and the blonde girl, before Wakka who was happy to learn that it was her who saved Tidus in the beginning could remember that she was an Al Bhed.

"Girl! Talk! Okay! You boys be good now and stay here!" The young lady chirped as she politely gave a strong push to them to stand back. The men looking at one another, four of them already knew what was going to happen and they accepted it. Especially as Yuna gave Rikku a hug with Lulu smiling in approval...

Coming forward to Cloud and Auron with the perky blonde in tow now, what they expected happened as Yuna asked that all too important question from earlier discussions.

"Sir Auron, Sir Cloud... _I would like Rikku as my guardian_." Yuna asked quietly and with respect.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 19**

**  
Rikku and the Moonflow 2**

Everyone's eyes widening, Auron tilts Rikku's chin and sees that which she is making an effort to hide. "Do you really want this?"

"I want to be Yunie's guardian more then anything." The blonde girl said simply. But yet with desperation of someone who wishes only to protect. Cloud looking at her next, he swings his sword next and smiles as before he could even get it close, the small girl has him blocked with a single hand bladed glove that appears on her wrist.

"A small blades specialist..." Cloud mused as Vincent approached. The blonde girl listening perks as she nods her head brightly.

"You better believe it buster!" Rikku stated happily. "And I can also fix, make, and adjust anything and make things go boom, with the proper materials of course. I can't change anything unless I have the stuff to change it with!"

The black haired man studying the fair haired girl both could not help but remember a bubbly friend who was much the same but with a giant shuriken that she always had on her back.

"Show me." Vincent replied. Tossing her some electric materials and some grenades, Rikku immediately brightens happily as she takes them both greedily. Starting to hum a tune, she does a little dance as her hands mold, mix, and shape.

"Hum de hum... A little bit of this. Throw in some of that. Oooohhh and let's not forget some of that!"

Finishing up twenty minutes later, Vincent and Cloud both saw what could only be a flash bomb in her hands as well as several grenades that seemed to be crackling with intense energy. Two different items from identical materials....

Both men were indeed impressed as Rikku spoke up brightly.

"You gave me to much electric stuff, so I figured other them make two shock grenades, which will also release a Thunderara Spell. I think...maybe a Thundaga? Well anyhow it will make a nice big boom as it does so. The flash bomb was made with the left over stuff. Never know when they come in handy and you need to get away."

Taking one of the grenades, Vincent looks to the blonde teenager who looks at him curiously. "May I?"

"Sure."

Throwing the shock grenade, Vincent, Cloud, and Auron were impressed as a large explosion occurred mingled with a large electrical charge.

"Hn...she comes. She will be useful." Auron stated simply as he starts resuming his walk towards Guadosalam.

"YIPPEE!"

The others letting out a light chuckle, as the blonde girl tackles Auron to the ground with a big hug, began to move on towards their next destination. The new girl's brightness infecting the others already on their journey, already teasing Tidus mercilessly as Yuna giggles. Rikku was helping to make people smile as she talked about her brother and her dad with irritation.

And yet a fondness that could not be missed...

Lulu taking the time to approach them as now Rikku gets into it with Wakka over blitzball; the black mage speaks softly as to not be heard.

"Rikku is an Al Bhed."

"Saw that when I looked into her features, she has their swirling eyes."

"Indeed." The dark haired woman stated quietly. "What you don't know is that Rikku is Yuna's cousin. Lord Braska was married to Rikku's aunt, making Yuna..."

"Half Al Bhed." Cloud finished soundly. "I take it we are not mention it around Wakka?" The oldest of the blondes stated simply. "I have noticed at the mention of them and of machina he does not take to it well."

Nodding her head the dark haired woman responded with a gentle plea. "Please...it is Yuna's...and mine request, do not tell him."

Startled at the fact that the Black Mage who normally asks nothing of anyone else was now doing so, she smiled softly as she explained with painful regret.

"When Sin, first came back not to long ago. The crusaders had been looking for people to aide in the fight against them. Chappu...Wakka's brother joined them. Not because he did not believe in Yevon, but because, he wanted to help protect Yevon. Wakka did not like that...but he let his brother go. The day Chappu was to leave, he was running late to the boat and he did not take the sword Wakka had given him to use, in favor of an Al Bhed Machina weapon."

Her words going to soft at that moment, Vincent placed his had upon her shoulder softly in understanding. "He did not make it did he."

"It was Sin...Sin attacked the boat while it was out at sea. Everyone...died." Lulu whispered quietly. "Wakka...Wakka has never forgiven the Al Bhed or himself for what happened to Chappu."

"Understood" Cloud replied in understanding. His own memories, of a time where he had experienced losses of that magnitude like that stepped forward. The loss of the woman whom had been his first love...Aerith.

It had taken Tifa...Tifa and the kids to bring him out. To help him to move on with his life in general, after the funk he had entered as he blamed himself and he blamed Shinra for everything that had led up to her death.

"Dilly dally Shilly Shally..."

Confusion at his words, Lulu and the others are perplexed as Cloud says the words that mean so much to him. But to Vincent, who alone, is one who also holds the memory of two young women whom had played a huge influence in his friend's life.

"You remember then...the time you defeated the Dark Bahamut that Kadaj had summoned." The gunman said quietly.

"Yes..." The former SOLDIER smiled. "Without, you, Tifa, and the others I couldn't have done it."

Nodding his head as he does not argue his words, the fact that Lulu heard him speak of defeating a summons was incredible.

"You defeated an Aeon?"

"Hn...yes... Someone who wanted something from me turned Bahamut into a mindless killing machine long ago. If not for Vincent and the others helping me, I would not have been able to cut through his Mega Flare attack and reach him to send him back."

Shock as she heard his words, Lulu looked to the dark man for confirmation. Vincent, nodding his head, the woman just looks at Cloud with a mixture of wariness and respect.

"Just how strong are you?"

Cloud thoughtful and quiet, the blonde man turned to the dark haired woman silently. "Strong enough to take on any of the Aeons one on one and win..." The blonde said quietly. "And it isn't by choice...."

The look on her face is one of puzzlement; it is Yuna and Tidus who approach. Rikku, who was new to the group looking equally confused as are some of the others. They can help but overhear as Yuna asks a question.

"Is it because of that time?"

"Yes..." Cloud said simply. "It...It is a long story. Perhaps when we stop in Guadosalam I will tell you of it. Til then..."

Nodding her head in acceptance, the others save for Auron and Vincent was puzzled at what two of their younger members including Yuna knew. Both the gunman and the former monk looking at one another, the two knew that the past was going to come out fully sooner or later.

Cloud and Vincent's past was of the three of them, the safest ones for people to know about at this moment. Despite the incredulity of what it was that they had, it was better then to shatter the illusion of what Auron had shared with them.

That their truth was a lie...

Unaware of that being who rushed ahead of them, the Guado spy knew that he needed to tell Maester Seymour of the closeness of the Lady Yuna and her guardians, including the new one who was supposedly a cousin via High Summoner Braska's wife.

But what his Lord would also like to know and would wish to do some research into, would be the fact what little of the man in black's past he had heard. It merited listening into as thoughts of this man's power had been consuming his boss as of late.

He as well as the others trailing the Lady Yuna and her people, were told to find out all they could about the pasts of each one of her guardians. They knew already that the Black Mage Lulu and the Blitzball Player Wakka would be easy to convince due to their loyalty to Yevon all ready.

The Ronso would be tougher, as he looked at the Lady Yuna as his child.

The younger blonde male was a puzzling issue to say the least. By all accounts that they had overheard, Tidus was the son of the guardian Jecht. To harm him and have that come out was not good...they would have to find something to use against him. Once done they would have an advantage...

But it was the remaining three and this new girl who could prove problematic. The girl easiest of the four as the Guado sensed she was simply an Al Bhed. The three men among them Sir Auron were different to say the least.

Once one of the clearly devoted the fact that Auron had not rejoined spoke volumes to many in Yevon. The man had changed...

But it was the other two that no one knew anything about. The blonde in Black Cloud...and the man in red...Vincent...

In the heart of Guadosalam and the Farplane...they would find it out. And that is a promise...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Next is Guadosalam and the Farplane...**

**That bit may take a while.... I think. I know how I want to go with it, but even in notes it is proving to be troublesome...ahh well I hope you all will be patient.**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Shinigamichild**... Why be surprised? Technically she is supposed to be light damage but quicker Tidus when she moves. Hypothetically against one who would use a sword as large as Cloud's, she should be able to block it. And it is simply because she would have the time to do so.

**FriggyEsquire**.... Heh...thanks...not to bad for a girl whose only copy of FF7 went out the window years ago...*Whimpers Still can't find a replacement.

**Chapter 20**

**Guadosalam and the Farplane 1**

Approaching the home of the Guado, Cloud turned towards Vincent and Auron both. The two other men were nodding their heads in agreement to a shared message between them. Mostly on the fact that they were now entering what could be called enemy territory.

Yuna smiling brightly as she chatted with Tidus up ahead they entered the small home of the Guado and already Cloud feels the pull of something upon him. Memories playing through his mind, as all though the buildings are different....

The feel has never changed....

"Over a millennia of time and yet is still has that same feel." Vincent said quietly. The black haired man walking around the village of the Guado stated. Yuna and the others puzzled as they look at him in confusion, the gunman looks to Cloud.

"Although the land and area around it has changed, the feel hasn't. This place...was once Midgard...our home."

Surprised by the words he has spoken, they were about to ask when they found themselves approached by an older male Guado. A kind and gentle face upon his features, the older man bowed in respect to Yuna and the others around her.

"Aahh Lady Yuna, you have arrived. I am Trommell; Lord Seymour has requested your presence tonight in his home for dinner. Please...please follow me."

"What about my guardians? I...go nowhere without them." Yuna said softly. Her voice gentle and the smile warm, the older man flusters at the almost insult he had inadvertently given the young woman and those who protect her.

"Forgive me Lady Yuna, but they are to come as well. We have set up a great feast for you and your guardians to partake of during your visit here."

"Thank you." She smiled kindly. "Please lead on."

The guardians and summer heading down the road, they come across as they turn a large expressive mansion of some kind. Extravagant compared to most of the homes around the village, Trommell was heading toward it and all took in the elegance of the home as the wide double doors opened.

A little gaudy, the manor as they entered Rikku who was towards the front next to her cousin zeroed on the roast meats, cheeses, and other various goods. Her stomach choosing that moment to let itself be known the blonde girl immediately headed straight for the food.

"OOO! ROAST APPLES! YUM!"

Proceeding to munch on various things to her heart's content, the others started moving around to look at the other dishes set out for them to enjoy.

Quiet conversation starting in various parts of the dining room, it is where Cloud and Vincent find themselves standing next to Auron. Kimahri never to far from Yuna, she was chatting amicably with Tidus and Rikku whenever the blonde girl didn't have her mouth full. Wakka and Lulu also talking amongst themselves as well, it left the three men to be thoughtful and contemplative.

"Vincent, what do you think?"

"He wants something from us. Or should I say specifically Yuna." The gunner replied. "We were afterthoughts to Trommell, when he approached yes on behalf of his master."

"So you think Seymour will not be expecting us." Auron said with doubt in gaze.

"No, I think he will." Cloud interrupted. "Or at least he will be expecting us. As of yet other then Tidus, only we three are blatant about our dislike of him. Even if Yuna had gone on her own."

"We would have followed." Vincent stated simply. "I have noticed the way the Guado are at the mere mention of his name."

"It is like those who worshipped Sephiroth all over again." The man in black commented as he spoke up. "He can do no wrong in their eyes."

"It could be a problem then." Auron said as he listened. "One thing, you should both realize about those who follow Yevon, is this. For as long as some have listened to the teachings.... There are those who can be quite fanatical and with Seymour as a Maester."

"Hn...it is why you have not told them of your uniqueness have you?" Vincent questioned curiously.

"Yes. Tidus may believe as does Kimahri. Rikku as well... But to Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka, it is what they know. They will have to see for themselves."

"I have a feeling they may not have the time." Vincent said quietly as the Maester himself came in. The first time he has seen or met Seymour, he can already see why Cloud and Auron dislike him. There was something about this half human/half guado being that rubbed him wrong.

Even that which is within him felt restless in his presence.

Charming to say the least as he speaks, Vincent knew that tone well. It was the same with Hojo, and after what that man had done to him, Cloud, and many others in the name of science.

Following the man alongside the others into another room behind them, the summoner and her guardians, were confused at first when everything became empty.

Then images of a long dead city, that Cloud recognized surrounded them...

The memories stepping forth as Seymour spoke of Zanarkand and the past, he could see them even now in his mind. Everyone from so long ago who tried to help him.

And died...

Watching the memories and scenes unfold of that time with Yunalesca and Zaon, something begins to happen. Seymour who was at this time talking with Yuna was equally surprised at what was happening as the images based on the memories of the Fayth and spirits themselves began to change to something else.

Supposedly always the same images from before as projected from the Farplane itself. Images of another time far earlier than that of Zanarkand...

Ruins of a once great city, there were two fighting above it...hard to see who it was but the power they were releasing was phenomenal. Words spoken could literally be heard...and what was said chilled them to the bone.

For it seemed so real...

"_**.... what do you want?" **_

"_**The last thoughts of Geostigma death. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet…choking it, corroding it. What I want is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel… just as my mother did before long ago."**_

_They continued to watch as the sky grew dark and the clouds seemed to circle the two fighting and the ruins that they stood upon. The two men fighting still the coldness in one voice was challenged by the voice of one that all but one recognizes...._

"_**Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future." **_

"_**What about this planet?" **_

"_**Well, that's up to you..."**_

_The battle continuing on, the images fade as it shows seven glowing pulsing swords work on one...._

_Seymour watching with a quiet kind of thoughtfulness about him walks out as do Yuna and the others. All of them silent and thoughtful...Yuna as she sits down was deep in thought. _

_Finally it is the younger blonde whom after talking about something with Lulu, that brings out their deepest question about their mysterious friend._

"_What...what was that we just saw."_

"_It was a battle." The older blonde replied as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. But before he could respond even further, Yuna spoke softly as she looked up at him in thought. _

"_It was him wasn't it?" She said softly. "Ifrit...remembers him. He told me...that man, who exuded so much power. That was Sephiroth. So much hate in him... It hurt..."_

"_I am not surprised you felt it, through those images." Cloud said quietly. "Everyone could all across the world, his power that time as well as the time before when he was alive. And even though we fought him, if not for her and what she did to help us stop him..."_

"_Who?" Rikku asked inquisitively. The blonde girl tilting her head, she was openly about who the older man spoke of fondly._

"_A dear friend of ours..." Vincent replied as Cloud had gone silent. "She died long ago. Sephiroth killed her, but it did not prevent her from lending us her power."_

_Yuna hearing this, she took a cue from Tidus that she had learned in the time she had spent with him. Seeing the pain in Cloud's face at the memories, she made a decision to try and ease some of it. Her own discomfort taking a back seat at the moment. She gathered up what courage she had and decidined to speak about what Seymour had asked her. _

_Softly and with a calm voice, t__he young woman spoke and immediately distracted everyone as they stared at her in surprise..._

"_**Seymour...asked me to marry him."**_


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 10

**Chapter 21**

**Guadosalam and the Farplane 2**

The guardians just looked at Yuna who flusters as she drops her bombshell.

"Could...you say that again ya?" Wakka asked slowly. "I think I'm hearing things. Did you just say Maester Seymour asked you to marry him?"

Blushing a even deeper pink, the summoner nods her head. "He did..." She said softly as she spoke. Shocked as well, Lulu standing to the side is thoughtful as she speaks. "A marriage between a Maester of Yevon and the High Summoner's daughter, it would give people a reason to celebrate in these dark times."

"Yes...to hear the people, smile and laugh in joy and happiness. I...could not deny them that. But..."

"But your journey." Cloud said quietly. "You will continue on it."

"Yes. He has already said he wishes for me to do. He would come as well as my guardian."

Silent and thoughtful as they had all heard, the small group of men and women were quiet as they took this in. Some beginning to talk amongst themselves as Lulu and Tidus seemed to be arguing over something. Others just remained contemplative as they knew and suspected it would be something of this nature.

Quiet, Vincent speaks up to Cloud who listens and nods his head in agreement to what the man is saying. Auron doing the same, the three men find themselves following the younger men and women towards a cave entrance.

Yuna having decided she needed to go the Farplane, to help her think by looking at the images of her parents. Understanding of her desire to do so, as marriage was something to not be taken lightly, no one begrudged the young summoner from her desperate desire to be alone with her family.

Or at least the images of them...to help her settle her thoughts, so that she may think clear on what she must do.

Knowing full well, what she means, the others get up and follow her to the Farplane. Some of the others feeling her desires to talk with loved ones long gone; it is as they approach the portal that they become suspicious as what could only be an unsent emerges from within it.

Shock on their features as several people visiting, human, Ronso, and Guado alike shriek in fear. "IT'S MAESTER JYSCAL!"

In shock that this man whom had helped so many was unsent, it takes him approaching a couple who run for her to move at Auron's words. "Yuna, send him."

"But..."

"Send him now." Cloud repeated as well as he saw the figures eyes. Pain and sorrow in them, the blonde could not help but empathize with the solemn figure. "Send him...don't let him suffer."

Nodding her head, the young woman begins a very familiar dance now. Her feet light as she moves that as the torn figure sighs with eyes of thankfulness, it drops something as it fades in front of her.

Picking it up in confusion, as it seemed to be a sphere record of some kind, the young woman puts it in her sleeve for right now, before turning to the others. A turn and nod of her head towards the others from her group, whom had been reassuring the people. They accept it and those who come to talk with loved ones smile in thanks.

Ready to go herself, the young woman tilts her head curiously as only Rikku and Auron stay put.

"Rikku? Sir Auron?"

"Hn... I would rather not. I will just wait out here." The older man replied. His eyes behind the glasses calm and collected, they also seemed tired as if he was fighting something within him. Leaving him to it, the blonde girl shook her head as well.

"I would rather not as well. You see, my memories are my own. Private, and in my heart, and I want to keep there in me." She said with a warm smile that turned into a bright one only seconds later. "And besides, I can keep Auron company out here while we wait."

Said figure making a sound of no need, it mattered not as the others understood. Cloud and Vincent both going in along with the others to keep an eye on things, that when the passed through the barrier of the Farplane and Guadosalam.

They could instantly feel the familiar warmth of a dear friend emanating from all around them. Gentle and friendly, they could feel her presence in the very air.

The others, now splitting up in various places all around the platform that is raised within it, Cloud and Vincent see Tidus standing in the middle just looking around. Wakka was talking to the image of a red headed youth as Lulu watched, and Yuna?

The young woman was speaking to the floating images of a couple who she gazed at with longing. Kimahri beside her, the Ronso nodded his head as they went by. Tidus approaching Wakka, Lulu, and then Yuna, the two men watched as another image of a woman appeared before him.

One that even now they could observe as Yuna looked at him kindly, "Is she your mother?"

"Yeah..."

"She's pretty." The young woman smiled softly.

"She was wasn't she?" The blonde said quietly. "When my old man vanished... She died. She let herself waste away to nothing and ignored me. And it was his fault! No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried. She just kept dying and I hated him for it...."

A sad look crossing her features, she remains silent.

Clutching his hand into a fist in anger, at the memory of her vanishing, they were both startled as the images of another woman appeared beside them.

Turning, they see the image of a young black haired woman wearing a sleeveless black with a white trim top over black shorts. A trail of black material from the waste down, she wears black boots. Her body slender and strong, Yuna and Tidus both found themselves looking at her.

"Who is she?"

"Tifa..." Cloud whispered. Vincent currently beside Kimahri, the gunman did not turn around out of respect to those who had come. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see image of a friend long gone.

One who after everything had brought Cloud back from the brink of self-destruction...

It was then at that moment, that a warm rain fell within the Farplane. The others confused and puzzled as to what is going on, it takes a voice only within their own minds, that makes Cloud and Vincent's eyes widen.

Especially as the smiling image of a girl in a pink dress with brown hair emerges, the Farplane pulsing with a warm pure light as the water falls; even now Cloud stiffens in surprise as he feels the gentle presence surround him.

The Guado running around as they enter, working on settling the small realm down, they pay no attention to those that they were told to listen to. Yuna and the others standing there in puzzlement, for despite getting wet, this warmth seems to soothe their souls, their hearts once heavy seemed lighter in spirit.

"What's happening?" The younger blonde states in amazement as his mood lightens, the memories of his childhood fading to the back of his mind as ones of pure joy step forward of other times.

The same for others in their, people despite the Guado trying to get them out so that they can fix things find themselves remaining rather then run. Are smiling as if they had found themselves surrounded by that which they thought they had lost. Each one more then likely thinking it was from a loved one...

Only those who knew the origin of this healing rain knew better.

Vincent for the first time in ages gives a small smile as he answers Tidus's question. The blonde perplexed as was the other guardians present. The gunman simply points to the image of the girl in pink.

"It's Aerith... She's letting him know...she's here and she is with us." Vincent replied as that same presence enveloped him as well. Gentle and kind it surrounds him with its light.

As if she was saying...

_You came. It's all that matters. You came...and I 'm glad._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_**Short yes... But I admit I was feeling kind of nostalgic. Don't worry at least another chapter of Guadosalam and the Farplane before the Thunder plains and Macalania.**_


End file.
